Bars and Borrowed Time
by oldsawbones
Summary: After an incident that changes her career, Jane is on death row. Will a captivating doctor be the answer to everything? (Happy ending)
1. Chapter 1

_Rizzoli and Isles sadly isn't mine. This story hit me hard and I had to write it. Let me to if there is interest and I will continue. As always if there is anything you want to see, hit me up. I apologize for typos in advance. I also know there are parts of this story that are far fetched. I'm also no expert on prison, so please forgive me guys!_

Jane Rizzoli had been here for six years. As she sat on the side of the sunken in shit hole of a bed, she wondered how time had seemed to fly by, yet slow all at the same time. The bars on the windows reminded her every second of every day how quickly everything could change.

She had been a been given her gold badge six months before the incident that altered the course of her life. Growing up, Jane had no idea her father was head of the Italian Mob. Frankie Senior was a true gangster and a real asshole. Until Jane was fourteen, she thought the family business was a pizza restaurant in Southie. She chuckled sourly at the memory.

Her father had serious connections all over the city, and it was only fitting that he never went in on domestic abuse chargers. Jane always got the worst of it. She was the oldest, and born with a fierce protectiveness that seemed to have been instilled in her during birth. She'd do her best to protect Frankie Junior and Tommy no matter the consequence. Her scars proved to be horrific, but Jane didn't care. As soon as she was eighteen, she joined the police academy. Sure, her name was tarnished, but that didn't stop her from working her ass off and burning the soles off quite a few pairs of boots. Soon enough, the brunette's father had officially divorced her Ma. Things looked up for a short while.

It had been Halloween 2008. Jane had gotten a call from her father. She hadn't talked to him in ten years, but he reeled her in like he always had. Tommy was threatening to kill himself. Of course, Jane rushed over to the docks. In her head, she still heard the click of her boots as they walked down the pavement between the cargo containers. Frankie Senior stood there threatening as always. He ordered Jane to quit her job. An argument had started, it turned physical as it always had, but Jane wasn't the little girl she used to be. She shot him. Killed him dead on the spot. The problem... the Rizzoli operation wasn't mom and pop. A lot of important bastards had paychecks from Frank. Big paychecks. Without their supply of mad money, Jane was punished like she'd cut the heads off a hundred people and ate them on camera.

Capital punishment.

She was the only woman on death row in Massachusetts. A former officer of the law to boot. Jane rotted away on the third floor in solitary for the remainder of her days. She couldn't be protected properly at the women's prison, and seeing as how the men's was the only one with a floor open, she resided in the third floor alone. A guard would come to check on her every eight hours. She got food sometimes. Every now and then a card would come through from her Ma, her brothers or Korsak. Jane Rizzoli was alone and waiting to die.

**_JR+MI_**

"Your appeal was denied. I'm sorry Jane," her public defender replied in a meeting.

Jane ran long slender fingers through her unruly curls before setting her cuffed wrists back into her lap. This was it. "I was expecting that," she whispered gruffly. The brunette hadn't used her voice in two days.

"I did the best I could to uncover the money trail—"

"Yeah, if it was easy we could've found it six years ago," Jane cut him off before standing and nodding at the guard.

"Jane, where are you going? We can file another motion! We'll think of something!" He stood to protest.

"I'm gonna die in sixty days. I don't wanna spend my time with you," she spat before the corrections officer escorted her out of the visiting area and back through the mazes of hallways she was forced to take due to her protection policy.

Once she was back in her cell, Jane stood on her bed and looked out the six inch window. To see the sun was a pleasure. Dark chocolate eyes had lost their once lustrous shine. They gave way to dark circles and hollowed cheekbones that once smiled dimpled grins that led to husky laughter. Jane didn't even have the energy to cry over her lost life. Disappointment had ruled her for many years and as it turned out, she finally felt completely deflated. Her father had truly won. She sighed as she stepped down, kicked off her dingy shoes, and laid in her bed waiting on nightfall. It looked like she had long been forgotten for dinner.

The sun peeked through the tiny window to tickle Jane's face. A low groan escaped her as she stretched on the cot. Another day had arrived and Jane was thankful she was still around. No matter how depressed the prison was, she hadn't come to terms with dying. She pushed the thought as far away from her mind as she could before sitting down at the makeshift desk she had created. Fingers toyed with the number two pencil before she checked over her shoulder to make sure the breakfast tray wasn't on it's way. Once Jane figured out she would more than likely not eat until lunch, she began to draw.

The first thing that came to her mind was her old badge. She remembered exactly what it felt like in her hand. Smooth strokes made the outline as Jane paced herself to really take the shading to an expert level. "Victor 825," she whispered as she sketched the letters and numbers just as they were on the badge she once wore.

A loud clank of the bars snapped her out of the concentration, and she quickly flipped the page over as she turned around.

"Rizzoli! Get the fuck over here! You know the goddamn drill!" The CO was agitated as always.

Jane stuck her wrists through the slot on the bars to be cuffed. "I'm not expecting anyone," she said almost to herself.

"No ones expectin' you either. We gotta make sure you're fit to die." He opened the cell door.

"You don't know if I have any mail do you?" Jane asked as she walked beside the shorter blonde guard.

"Now how the hell would I know that? Ask the guys on their rounds."

Jane sighed. Apparently ex-cops didn't get mail according to the prison rules. She didn't reply as hoots and hollers from all over the rec room could be heard. A few years ago, Jane would've yelled and barked back. Now, it was too much trouble. It wasted too much energy she didn't have.

"Why can't I just stay in my cell? You know Doctor Richards isn't even gonna look me over. He's just gonna say I'm fine."

"You didn't hear?" He asked with a crooked grin. "That old bastard quit. We've got a brand new doctor! Finally, a woman to look at with some tits!" CO Jenkins continued walking Jane through crowded hallways to the infirmary, "No offense Rizzoli," he added in a surprisingly soft tone.

"None taken," Jane replied before he walked over to triage to sign inmate number R4347 in for the physical.

"I hear she was in your line of work," he added to the conversation as he sat down and tapped the plastic chair beside him. "Used to be some head honcho medical examiner."

Jane furrowed her brows as she listened and asked, "I worked with a few."

"She went to work at BPD a few years ago. I don't have a fuckin' clue how she ended up here." He placed his hands over his pot belly as they waited.

"When I was there we had this real asshole. His name was Doctor Pike. He was always screwing up the evidence. I bet he got fired." Jane wondered why Korsak hadn't told her about the change of ME's in his last letter. Then again, Jane usually didn't receive her mail.

"Dr. Isles. Martha or Maura. Somethin' like that. Ring any bells?"

"No, never heard of her. I wonder why she'd come here to work at this shithole." Jane replied in jest and Jenkins even laughed. While she waited, Jane caught herself doing something she hadn't in months. She was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters.

Don't worry! This story will have a happy ending! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I apologize for any errors. Thanks for reading. I love you guys!

Jane was escorted back to one of the small exam rooms. It was refreshing for CO Jenkins to be sitting outside. She almost felt like a human being again. Here she was with a change of atmosphere, a whole new room, and she was alone. She grinned to herself, _You've officially lost it, Rizzoli. And your worst fear used to be turning into your mother._ The grin dissipated as the door opened. Jane had been expecting the usual Medical Examiner. She had worked with many during her short term career, and even been privy to her share of doc-in-the-box physicians.

The starch white lab coat did little to mask a figure the polar opposite of Jane's. Soft curves were abundantly present beneath the navy pencil skirt and perfectly tailored pink blouse. Long blonde curves bounced against petite shoulders as hazel eyes meticulously read from what Jane guessed, was her chart. An unexpected twinge of softness cursed through Jane as those eyes peeked every so slightly over the paperwork. She smirked at the doctor before she heard the voice that sent her straight into the land of milk and honey. Jane couldn't remember the last time she had heard such a gentle, kind tone.

"I apologize. I was very engrossed in your medical history. It's quite astounding," the doctor slid a stool over to the exam table as she sat down and crossed her legs.

Jane shrugged, "You could've asked me. I would've told you all about it." Her usual playfulness was lost and chocolate eyes softened as she noticed the doctor had tried to mask a smile to cover some type of hurt. Jane was rusty reading people, but she hadn't lost all her skills. "I'm teasing! Read away!" A husky laugh echoed off the walls.

A genuine smile appeared on the doctor's face, "I'm Dr. Maura Isles."

"Jane, Jane—"

For a split second, the look on Maura's face dropped as she whispered almost breathlessly, "Rizzoli..." With a quick spin, locks twirled and Maura reached for the chart. The action caused her to waver on the stool.

Jane lunged forward to steady the petite doctor with strong hands. The cuffs clinked together, but Jane took a brief moment to notice how her body seemed to relax. She moved her cuffed hands back into her lap. "Sorry, I didn't want you to fall." The consequences of touching the medical staff were grave and strict.

"Thank you." When Maura turned around to face Jane, she had the oddest look on her features. There was a curiousness, but Jane could tell she was weary as well.

"Spit it out," Jane offered.

"Spit what out?" Maura asked with furrowed brows.

Jane tilted her head to the side. "I mean... ya know, it's an expression to say what you want."

Maura placed her hands nervously in her own lap. "I apologize. This is terribly hard for me. I'm not used to my patients... being alive." To the honey blonde's relief, Jane smiled.

"Pathology? Am I right?"

A dimpled smile coated Maura's features as she nodded. "You are correct. You caught me terribly off guard. I know of your reputation... I mean not as in a promiscuous reputation." Maura was nervously babbling as she started to dig a hole in the conversation. "I mean in a sense of preconceived judgement."

Jane looked down. Of course, Maura had heard of the case. Of her guilt. Jane hadn't cared until now. She wasn't exactly sure why she cared with the doctor. "That I'm a murderer?"

The question never phased Maura, "No, that you were an extraordinary detective."

Jane looked up, but she was smiling sheepishly. "I was pretty good, I guess." She flashed Maura her best interrogation face. Hearing Maura chuckle at her antics made Jane aware of just how fast her heart was beating. "I loved it. It's all I ever wanted to do." Jane took advantage of the situation to ask, "Why'd you leave? I mean to come here?"

Maura sighed softly as she started making marks on Jane's chart. She paused before pursing her lips. "Jane, may I call you that?"

"Yeah," she answered touched by Maura's politeness.

"I... Well, I suppose I owe you the full story."

Jane reached over to lightly grab Maura's hand. She hadn't realized she had done it until the smooth touch of the former Medical Examiner comforted a place in Jane that had been buried long ago. "You don't owe me anything, Dr. Isles." She removed her hand to place it against her knee. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to do that."

Maura looked almost as if she missed the touch. The kindness in Jane's eyes was sincere. She knew when she was being mocked. This was the first time she had felt safety and comfort from another human being in longer than she could remember. It was frightening and warming. "Don't be ridiculous. Normal human emotions illicit responses that signaled I was needing to be comforted. It was very sweet."

"Alright Emotionator, what happened?" Jane asked teasingly. Before she could give Maura time to react, she added, "I'm only kidding."

The honey blonde sighed as she started. "There are two components that factored into my leaving. I was appointed Chief Medical Examiner by the Governor. I was completely elated. I would say it was a couple of years after your... unfortunate accident." Maura chose her words carefully before continuing. "I have never fit into any category of normalcy. As a person, I am used to being labeled an outcast, but one person, if I'm going to be precise–I'm almost certain he was your replacement—made things very difficult for me."

"Crow," Jane added with a deep rasp in her voice.

"Yes. He was very cruel with practical jokes. None of which bothered me, but things progressed to a terribly sexual nature. He was always demeaning with his gestures and comments. He even gave me a horrible nickname." Maura laughed sourly at the memory. "Then, as time went on, things weren't right. It was a merely this odd feeling."

"Your gut."

Maura looked at her strangely, "Jane, I don't listen to my intestines. That's surely not factual."

Rizzoli shrugged her shoulders, "Dr. Isles, I solved a lot of cases straight from my gut."

"Call me, Maura." The blonde leaned forward as her voice dropped an octave. "Evidence started missing on certain cases. I found that my official statements had been changed on two occasions. One can ridicule me, but not my work. I've always prided myself in my work. I'm sure it had nothing to do with any of the detectives. It was much higher. It takes power to do something so unjust and get away with it."

Jane's mouth was open from hearing the story. "I... Maura, I'm sorry. I can't say I'm surprised." Jane sighed as she revealed, "A lot of that has to do with why I'm in here."

Maura looked at Jane with nothing but sorrow. Rizzoli wasn't one to deal with emotions, so she quickly changed the subject before Maura could speak.

"We would've been a great team. Just so you know, I wouldn't have let those assholes pick on you. The only one who would've been allowed to do that would've been me."

The two women shared a laugh. Jane realized almost instantly that she wanted to make the doctor laugh a lot more. She had been treated differently for the last six years, but Maura hadn't done that. For that, Jane wished to make her smile.

A loud knock on the door preceded Jenkins entering, "Rizzoli, your lawyer is here. Wrap it up." He placed his hands on his belt as Maura stood from the stool.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I haven't completed your exam." She moved to the counter to put on gloves. Her hands searched for various tubes. When she turned around she was instructing CO Jenkins. "Please remove Jane's restraints."

He nodded before moving to free Jane's hands from the handcuffs. Jane found herself rubbing the redness on her wrists as Maura approached the brunette. After meticulously laying out the supplies on the edge of the exam table, Maura stooped forward.

"Unzip," Maura instructed.

Jane's mouth went dry as she complied. The former detective had no idea why her body had reacted in such a physical way. She finally caught on. She unzipped the top of her orange jumpsuit to reveal a white tank top. Jane tugged at the sleeve and freed her left arm.

There was a pause as Maura applied the rubber tourniquet to Jane's arm. "To be so thin, you are quite... muscular." The way she said it involved a surprised smirk. Jane caught it just before it disappeared to be replaced with a concentrated furrow of her brow. "Be patient with me, Jane. I'm quite rusty at these types of procedures."

Jane felt a small stick before watching her blood flow into the tubes. "Don't doubt yourself, doc. I t didn't hurt at all."

Maura smiled as she finished collecting the blood. "I'm going to draw a CBC, CMP, lipid panel and LFTs."

Jane started putting her arm back into her jumpsuit and asked, "What does all that mean?"

"It means I'm checking everything. Your glucose, your platelets, your cholesterol, your liver. The results should be back this evening or tomorrow. I will schedule another appointment for your physical examination."

With a nod, Jane held out her wrists for Jenkins to cuff them once again. "I'm free everyday this week."

Maura caught the joke and chuckled before taking off her gloves. "I hope it goes well with your lawyer."

Jane stood up. Maura immediately had to glance up into dark brown eyes. Both of them smiled. It was rudely interrupted by the CO.

"We have to go. Come on, Rizzoli."

As Jane walked by, Maura watched her leave all the while biting her lip. Seeing such a once proud, undoubtedly good officer of the law in Souza-Baranowski Maximum Security Prison tugged at the strings of her heart. She had never felt so full, yet saddened at the same time.

**JR+MI**

That evening, Jane scarfed down something that was supposed to resemble food. She was so hungry, she never tasted it. It could've been filet mignon for all she knew.

"You better be glad we even brought this up, pig." The man turned to leave before dropping Jane's bottle of juice just outside the cell.

"Son of a bitch," Jane whispered as she stretched her arm out as far as it would go. The bars cut into her shoulders as her fingertips barely grazed the bottle. It spun away. Footsteps stomped toward the juice. A large calloused hand held it out to her.

"Thanks, Jenkins." She said sincerely as she took the orange juice.

"No problem, muscles!" He laughed heartily.

Jane scowled at him before taking a drink.

"Seriously though, Rizzoli, it sucks you're gonna die."

"Really Jenkins?" Jane asked before shaking her head.

"I've been doing this for a long time. I give you tons of shit, but... You're not like anybody else I've had to deal with on death row."

Jane clenched her jaw as she flopped down onto her cot. "What am I gonna do?" The question was loaded on all counts. All Jenkins could do was stand there and look down at his boots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments. As requested I changed the rating to T. It will be a few chapters before it progresses to M. All your kind words are greatly appreciated. As usual, I don't own Rizzoli &amp; Isles or benefit from using these characters. brbrbr**

**59 Days.  
**  
The thought played continuously in Jane's head. A jagged swipe tore a hole in her morning drawing. "Damnit," she groaned as she slumped back in her chair. She'd memorized all the cracks in the ceiling, but she found herself counting them anyway. The meeting with her lawyer proved to be as pointless as ever. He was stumped. The appeal had been the last chance to keep the justice system at a halt. It was terrifying. Jane Rizzoli, for the first time in her life, was completely and utterly terrified. Thoughts swarmed her mind. They were dark and grim. Straps and gurneys held a once proud detective secure on her first class trip to the afterlife.

_Any last words?_

Jane snapped out of it with a gasping breath. She choked on her own air. Her legs felt like two spaghetti noodles as she rose and grabbed a cup she had been using for the better part of six months. She drank the worst water in America. She could taste various metals, but she snickered at the thought of a tiny water filter hooked to the faucet. "Home sweet home," Jane mused with an unreadable expression.

"Mail call!" A voice grumbled from around the corner. Since Jane had the floor to herself, she hoped the delivery wasn't some sort of sick joke. The guard was one she had never met. He was younger with a smile that almost made Rizzoli smile herself.

"Since when is mail guard's duty?" Jane asked more sarcastically than she meant to.

"Since razor blades and cocaine became a staple of Hallmark," he laughed.

Jane found his chuckle to be contagious. She snickered gruffly as he handed her a stack of mail. "I'm Barry Frost. I'm sorta the new guy, so it looks like you'll be stuck with me every now and then."

"Jane Rizzoli," she spoke, but kept her attention focused toward her mail. She had one from Korsak, something from her Ma, and various others.

"I know you!" He flashed that wide smile again as he continued, "Yeah, Yeah you're the one who caught the copy cat Strangler!"

The brunette grunted barely listening, but quickly realized her had said nothing about the downfall of her career. He had mentioned one of the highlights.

"I remember seeing you on tv. I think that's a big reason of why I wanted to be a cop," he turned to look toward the ground as Jane's dark eyes settled on his face. "Maybe you could... tell me about it." Barry's words had slipped out. He knew he had made a mistake.

"That was a long time ago. I'm inmate R4347. All that's over and done with." Jane moved to sit at her desk. When things were too painful, she had always avoided them like the plague. She ran. In the last two days, two people had commented on what she used to be. All the hopes of possibly having her name cleared were gone, but Jane was dealing with emotions she didn't understand. How could she be on death row with a bright young kid asking her about cases? _He should look at me disgusted_, Jane thought. Yet, here he was smiling at her like she was some kind of former hero who had only been wounded and was recuperating. Smiling at her like she was still human with feelings. It was far too emotional. Jane acted busy reading, but she was internalizing all the pain. She was forcing it down deep inside her heart like she always had. Too bad she couldn't seem to put enough distance between them in the small prison cell because CO Frost wasn't phased.

"I just graduated from the academy two months ago." Barry hooked his forearms through the metal bars and leaned forward like it was the most comfortable leisure position he had ever known. He took his weight off one leg and relaxed.

Jane watched his every movement out of the corner of her eye, but she said nothing, nor did she turn around in her chair.

"They've got a laminated target. It's brutal. Ten rounds blew out the entire nose. It looked like somebody shot a baseball instead of bullets. It was so impressive, they flash it and say if you can halfway get close to this when you leave, you'll be a fine shot. I felt like the biggest pimp when I did it on day sixty seven. Everybody was cheering. I was just waiting for them to use my target to show the future cadets. Ya know what they said?" He laughed at the memory, "They said, son. Jane Rizzoli did that the first time she ever held a gun." In a moment of bravery, he asked, "Which leg am I standing on?"

Jane never turned around, "Your left," she rasped fighting back tears. "But you started out on your right."

Frost turned around with a smile. Good detectives were born, not trained.

**JR+MI**

Maura Isles had a disinfectant wipe bunched in her hand as she adjusted her position in the cheap leather chair. Her office had been initially disappointing. Four grey walls contained a desk that constantly leaned to the left, had caused her three splinters, and smelled like it was decomposing before her very eyes. She had always been a woman of detail. There was a longing in Maura to see nice things and be surrounded by them while she dove into the limitless depth of her brain searching for answers. Perhaps it was the Feng Shui of the office. Or lack of.

An innocence had been lost. Maura had been disappointed by the initial injustice of having evidence ruined at her former job, but her thoughts swarmed around Jane. This was catastrophic. A seemingly kind, yet gruff, soul was going to be laid to rest. Of course, every patient had told Maura they were innocent, minus the drug overdoses who couldn't speak, but Jane had told her she was guilty. That part couldn't be denied by any factual standpoint. Maura still didn't feel as if she was in danger. She had called in guards for patients who had touched her the way Jane had. Feelings of nausea serviced as she thought about those patients being murderers, rapists, diagnosed psychopaths, but Jane's contact had calmed her immediately.

Then again, Ted Bundy proved to be extremely charming.

She relayed different scenarios to herself. Perhaps it was the comfort of Jane being a woman? Perhaps Jane had eased her nervousness from keeping a conversation going between the two of them? Maura hated to guess. It opened a relay of switches that could never be completed. She was precise and meticulous. Guessing caused her great anxiety, but one single question, she could not answer. Why had she been so open with Jane? She had never voiced her concerns from her previous job to anyone, much less a stranger.

Maura threw the disinfectant wipe into the garbage bin beside her desk. She had wanted so badly to help others in need. Her education was based on the idea that she would do her best to serve others. She made a promise to herself that she would help the brooding mysterious Jane Rizzoli. The thought alone made no sense to her. Why had her brain not voiced it as all the inmates?

"I will help all the inmates," the honey blonde promised. With a soft sigh, she mumbled, "But, it will be anything but easy." So much human contact and interaction was making Maura physically and mentally exhausted. With the dead, she never had to worry about saying the incorrect thing or being judged like the token strange attraction at a show of oddities.

Jane did not judge me.

A small smile formed on her lips as she logged into the electronic system to access lab results. She was getting acquainted with the program, but knew something was off. Jane's had been sent directly to her. It was marked in red. Maura opened it immediately.

Maura picked up her telephone to call the warden.

**JR+MI**

Jane was reading Korsak's letter for the third time. Her old partner was telling her about a case he had recently solved. The final piece of the puzzle had been a single snapshot taken by a traffic camera. Jane sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Have I really been in here that long?" When Jane was free, traffic cameras were a thing of the future. Now detectives were using them to solve murder cases. "What will they think of next?" She had grown so used to talking to herself that when a voice piped up from the hallway, she jumped.

"Jane, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was saying that the phrase 'what will they think of next'—"

Rizzoli heard the warm voice and flashed a dimpled grin as she stood up, "Hey Maura!" As she walked closer, she tilted her head and sniffed, "Something smells good."

"I would hope that would be me, but I imagine you're smelling this." The doctor held up a bag. Grease had stained the bottom, and Jane immediately starting drooling.

Maura found herself drawn to Jane's face as the tip of the brunette's tongue flicked over her bottom lip.

"I'm sure you smell... good." Jane believed it with every ounce in her body, but right now, she was extremely distracted by food. Real food.

"Would you like to join me for lunch in the courtyard?" Maura moved to hold the bag in front of her. Jane's eyes followed.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry. I can't... I mean I'm not allowed to go outside."

"Yes, you are." Maura said firmly. "Doctor's orders."

Before Jane could jump for joy, CO Frost walked toward the bars. Jane stuck her hands through the slot as he cuffed her before unlocking the metal door. A thought clicked in her mind as she walked outside of the cell. "Wait, am I dying? I mean, like sick dying?"

Maura shook her head, "No, you aren't severely ill, but we do have to talk about your lab results. Some of the levels were..." She paused to think of a right word choice.

"Wonky?" Jane asked as they started walking behind Frost.

"You mean as in the candy?" Maura asked.

"That's Wonka. Ya know, Willy Wonka?" Jane mused with a grin.

"No, I don't know this Willy you speak of."

_God, she's cute._ Jane thought and then suddenly turned her head to hide her blush. Where the hell had that thought came from? "You've never watched the movie? We'll have to watch it... sometime." Jane sighed as she corrected, "I mean you will."

Maura felt an immediate pain in her chest. Jane probably hasn't watched a movie in years. The things I take for granted. Her thoughts continued to echo until they were released outside. A blur of orange swept by Maura so quickly that she almost fell right off her heels.

Jane had her hands cuffed, but she was running. Maura watched in awe as the sunlight glinted on the lanky brunette. It showed the different colors of brown in her tussled hair.

"Maura! I'm outside!" When Jane spun around she a masterpiece.

The honey blonde couldn't stop the infectious smile that mirrored Jane's.

"I'm running!" Jane's legs were strong and powerful as she zipped through the basketball court and completely jumped over a picnic table. With a huff, she continued racing back to Maura. "Running! Running! Over here! Out of breath." Jane doubled over to inhale the sweet scent of the outdoors. "Thanks, Maura," she said between deep gasps for air.

With a delighted laugh of her own, Maura answered, "You're very welcome. I'm quite impressed by your athleticism."

"What'd'ya mean? I ran for two seconds. Still.. can't breathe." Jane straightened her posture to reveal rosy cheeks.

"You performed a plyometric exercise that involved a table three feet off the ground."

"What's fly-by-metrics?"

"Ply-o-metrics. It's commonly referred to as plyo or jump training."

The two of them started walking toward the table. Frost was hot on their trail, but Maura stopped him, "Thank you, Barry, but we will be discussing sensitive medical privacies."

"Call if you need me. I'll be here."

"My labs?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were sent to me this morning. You have extremely low Vitamin D levels. As in, almost nonexistent. I imagine it's from being confined inside."

"So I'm a vampire?" Jane asked as the two of them sat down. Maura surprised her by sitting next to her and pulling out the hard copies of Jane's labs so she could explain.

"Are you experiencing an obsession with consuming blood? Medically known as Renfield's Syndrome?"

"Really? Really, Maur?" Jane asked sarcastically.

Maura laughed. Shefelt warmth spread through her body. Jane had just given her a nickname. _Maur_. She had called her _Maur_.

"Vitamin D is produced by our bodies naturally through sunlight. I called the warden and informed him that he must clear the courtyard for at least half an hour every other day until your levels return to normal. I understand that you are in protective custody and can't be with the general population. I simply explained that he would have to treat every inmate individually and more importantly, like a human being. Of course, I could prescribe supplemental Vitamin D, but I thought you would enjoy this natural method."

"I can't believe you did all that for me. I mean, that's a big deal... a huge deal."

"I'm not through yet."

"Oh, sorry," Jane said as she returned her attention back to her labwork.

"Your sodium is also low. Which is why I brought you a cheeseburger and french fries."

Jane shifted in her seat sporadically, which caused Maura to jump slightly. "Thank you. Nobody has done anything this nice for me... well, ever." Jane said in a whisper. She was fighting tears and holding her head down acting like she was still reading the lab results.

"Here," Maura offered kindly. Small hands moved forward to push the long sleeves of Jane's jumpsuit up to her elbows. Muscular forearms immediately caused Maura's throat to dry. Even if she didn't understand why. "Soak up the sun." The doctor plucked a french fry free from the bag and nibbled on the end.

"Hey! You better not be eating my fries!"

Maura laughed like she hadn't in a very long while. "First, I bring you fries. Then you scold me for eating one. Jane Rizzoli, you are insufferable."

Jane looked at her perplexed as Maura was the one to add, "Kidding."

"You sure do catch on quick." Jane mused with a throaty chuckle as she watched Maura lay out their lunch on the table. "What the hell is that?"

"Language, Jane."

"Well excuse me. I just don't understand why you'd wanna eat all that green stuff when this place obviously makes a pretty good burger."

"It's a spinach salad. And how do you know the burger is going to taste good?"

Jane rubbed her hands together and quipped, "It's all in the smell, and I smelled this bad boy a mile away." Within seconds, half the burger was gone.

"Jane, slow down! You're going to choke!" Maura ate daintily, but found she couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette. The way she held the burger, the way she devoured it... It was... powerful.

"You'll save me," Jane mused with a sly smirk. "I don't think you know just how much I love a good cheeseburger." A low moan rattled through Jane's throat.

Maura immediately felt like she needed water.

"So, we talk about me all the time. Tell me about you," Jane started on her french fries and offered Maura the box.

"Well, as you know, my first love is pathology. I graduated—"

Jane interrupted, "I mean I wanna know about you, you. Ya know like what'd'ya like to do?"

Maura beamed. Jane noticed the way the sun lightened her honey blonde hair as she took a french fry.

"I enjoy reading, documentaries, wine. I'm not all that exciting."

"Is there a Mr. Maura Isles?" For some reason, Jane hoped their wasn't.

"No, no. I'm not married. I'm far from it."

Jane smiled wider than she had all day. If day 58 turned out to be half as good as day 59, she'd be one lucky inmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and comments. I love reading them and hearing the feedback on the story. This chapter is shorter than usual, but the next chapter covers a lot and I didn't want to break it up. Thanks guys! As always, mistakes are mine.**

Maura was soaking in a luxurious bath. Long soft curls dangled over the side of the tub as she rested her head against the edge. A glass of Sauvignon sat untouched beside the latest AMA Journal. Even though the water smelled like lavender, Maura felt guilty... and highly aroused. It was an odd combination to say the least.

Her mind continued to play various scenarios of Jane entering the bathroom to join the silky water. Surely friends didn't think of each other in sexually pleasing fantasies. Yet, alas, that is all it was—fantasy. Maura tried to contribute it to Jane actually being an inmate. Perhaps it was the thrill of being taken by such a dark lover? A continuous thump could be heard moving through the doorway. The creak of the door announced a visitor, but Maura didn't jump or even move.

"Bass, she confuses me so."

Of course, the tortoise didn't respond. He never did, but Maura still enjoyed their talks nonetheless. He was an excellent listener.

"I haven't stopped thinking of her since I got home. What scares me most... it's not only sexual." Maura peered over the edge of the tub. "I've never had so many questions I didn't know the answer to." A soft smile came to life as she told her beloved pet, "She suggested we watch a movie together. As in the sense of if she wasn't incarcerated, we would still be friends."

As Maura's thoughts drove her out of the tub, she wondered what Jane was doing for the hundredth time. It wasn't as if she could text the brunette, but that thought ignited a spark of an idea. Once she was in her pajamas, Maura scrolled through the countless contacts in her cell phone. She stopped on Vince Korsak.

_**JR+MI**_

Jane had her hands propped behind her head as she lay on the cot in her cell. Lights out had happened hours ago, but she wasn't sure if it was closer to midnight or three in the morning. Time had a way of slipping beneath her grasp at this place. At night, her feelings surfaced. True fears tickled her thoughts and interrupted her dreams. Everything would be better in the morning, but lately, it took morning a hell of a lot longer to reach Jane.

Instead of focusing on herself, Jane thought about her Ma. Her latest letter had been far less optimistic. The elder Rizzoli hadn't included anything about having Jane a date when she got out of prison. That had always been an annoying staple of her letters. She sighed as she thought about her Ma's upcoming visit. It would be a waterworks fit for the ages, but Jane looked forward to it nonetheless.

Her thoughts drifted to Maura. They had been doing that constantly since she had met the doctor. It was scary. Jane had sort of been thinking about her Ma to keep Maura from entering her mind. How could she have these feelings? Butterflies and giggles and surges of smiles. She should be thinking about how to get outta prison, or at least death row, but she kept thinking about what Maura looked like outside of here.

Jane got up quietly. She moved through her cell like a prowler in an alleyway. She took a seat at her desk to think. There was a missing piece. A flash of light caused her to freeze.

A tactical flashlight shined down the hallway. Jane carefully rose from her chair. Her socked feet seemed to dance as she silently got back into her cot.

Morning found Jane still wide awake. She was in some sort of daze. All the noise from the prison had been blocked, but the distinct click started to rouse her. Click, click, click. It was rhythmic.

She sat up and ran a hand through wild curls. Rizzoli was sure her hair looked more like a mane than actual hair.

And there she was.

A vision of glamour and class in a red dress. The most gorgeous thing Jane had ever seen. The beating of her heart swelled inside her chest.

"Good morning," Maura said almost shyly as she set her gaze on the starch white of Jane's tank top. Defined shoulders screamed to be touched as Jane hoisted herself forward with her jumpsuit hanging half off her hips.

"You're up early," Jane noticed as she walked toward the bars. "Or at least, I think it's early."

"It's seven." Maura whispered. She was scared of her voice. Scared it would betray her after hearing Jane's deep rasp.

Jenkins moved between them rather rudely. He was freeing his cuffs and Maura protested, "That's not necessary."

"I don't make the rules, doc. If you go in, Jane's gotta be restrained."

Rizzoli stuck her hands through the slot. He slapped the cuffs on before he unlocked the door. Maura entered and requested politely, "I'll be fine. Thank you, CO Jenkins."

He nodded before resuming his post at the end of the desolate hallway.

"I couldn't sleep last night... from thinking about you," Maura admitted.

Jane raised an eyebrow in jest, "Thinking about me, huh?" Her smile was gleaming as she moved to sit on the edge of her cot.

"I called Vince Korsak." Maura took a seat at Jane's makeshift desk. Her hands reached forward to grab Jane's. The contact soothed her and seemed to excite her at the same time.

Instead of pulling away from the touch, Jane's thumb curled around Maura's index finger. She was silent. No sarcastic remarks passed through her mouth as she waited.

"I wanted to call you, but this place makes that impossible." Maura's fingers moved to trace over the chains that held Jane so far away. "He said I should ask you the details of what happened, but I... Oh, Jane I don't want to overstep my boundaries... I asked him for your father's autopsy report."

Jane cleared her throat before looking away. She simply stared at the wall behind the honey blonde.

"Are you angry with me?"

"They said I shot him six times. I only shot him once." Jane shook her head as the magnitude of the situation hit her. "When I was a kid, I remember hearing him on the phone. Paydays. He was always talking about paydays. He'd say 'make sure Maulden gets his payday, we don't want any trouble. Make sure Henry gets that cash.'" Jane rested her cuffed hands against her thighs as she shook her head, "He always thought since I was gonna be a cop, I'd be in his pocket. When I wasn't, that really ticked him off. That night, he called to tell me to come get Tommy cause he was drunk and threatening to swim out into the ocean. When I got there, he told me to quit. Just quit being a Detective. To quit sticking my nose where it didn't belong. I always wonder what would've happened if I had just let him sock me one good time and walked away. Something about that time, I was hell bent on breaking our ties. Well, I broke them alright."

"So you think your father paid multiple politicians and seat holders?"

"Oh, I know he did. He could swing a vote like that, Maura," snaps her fingers together. "They lost a bunch of money when he died, or either they all wanted him dead and I was a scapegoat. I don't know who or how, but I'm pretty sure I got part of the why. It's like a bad mob movie or something." Jane tried to ease the situation with humor. Her signature defense mechanism.

"Are you certain you shot him once?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, Maur. When they confiscated my gun, they took care of everything they needed to. At the trial, you can imagine how my face looked when they confirmed it had been fired six times. It's a big sham. I know you probably don't wanna believe this kind of thing can actually happen, but it happened to me. Ask Korsak. He can tell you I'm not making it up."

Maura leaned forward to say her words. She was certain and confident. "I believe you, Jane."

There was a long sigh as Jane thought for a moment. "Maura, I don't want you getting hurt."

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but espresso colored hues stopped any words from leaving her lips. Jane looked at her in such a way that stunned Maura. She looked at her intensely, but there was something Maura couldn't place. All she knew was lost in those eyes.

"I can't protect you in here," it was solemn, yet, Jane hadn't realized she was going to say it until it just fell out into the open.

"Jane," Maura spoke, "I don't know what to say."

"I know, I know, I'm stepping over the line—"

"No. I mean. I haven't had anyone ever want to protect me from any situation." Hazel eyes glanced up filled with tears threatening to fall.

"Jeez, Maur, will you quit it with the waterworks?" Jane moved to clap Maura onto the shoulder breaking the hold of their hands.

"You are deceptively complex," Maura wiped her eyes. She had expected an embrace instead of a friendly gesture. The doctor wondered if Jane was afraid of her actual boundaries or afraid to feel at all.

"Do you treat all your patients this way?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly angry with herself from running away from such a pure intimate moment.

"Only the annoying ones," Maura said with an exaggerated tone.

"Just making sure I don't need to be jealous," Jane quipped as both of the women burst into a fit of laughter.

Jenkins moved back to the cell as he instructed, "Shower time, Rizzoli." His lips curled into his own form of a twisted smile. He seemed to observe the closeness.

It was then that Jane realized they had been speaking less than a foot apart. Jane hated to be interrupted. Her time with Maura had started to become the only precious moments to her entire day. Not knowing what to do, Jane was glad Maura spoke first.

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions over lunch again?" Maura stood to leave the cell and looked over her shoulder as she walked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Jane knew it sounded lame as soon as she had said it.

"I'll see you then."

Jane and Jenkins both watched her walk down the darkened concrete hallway.

"Whew, that's a good lookin' woman," Jenkins said.

Jane found the prickle on her neck and the bristling of her arms confused her. She was jealous. Angrily jealous, "Hey, don't talk about Maura like that!" Her shoulders squared in defiance.

Jenkins only laughed. "I see she's bringing that old Rizzoli temper back out in ya." With a loud sigh, he shook his head. "I was afraid you'd lost it. Come on, you've smelled like onions since yesterday. You need to clean up for your date."


	5. Chapter 5

Jane was freshly showered standing in front of a grimy mirror. She stared at hollow cheeks and damp raven hair. It was surreal to see her reflection. Not that she had issues looking, but her face had changed dramatically since the last time she had showered. Her eyes were... different. For a long time, years even, Jane hadn't seen them shine. She hadn't looked in the mirror with her signature, almost devious grin, but she was now. It hurt to feel anything, but Jane didn't have time to continue shutting herself off from the world. Feeling for Maura felt too damn good to deny.

It was true, Jane had never been overly into any feelings, much less romantic ones, but this felt real. Maura was a real woman. A beautiful, highly intelligent woman that for some reason seemed to like Jane's company. It was an ego boost, and Jane hadn't realized how badly she had actually needed that.

"It's not a date, Rizzoli," she warned herself as she used a comb to detangle her unruly strands. "But, you might be dead in 57 days." Her mind told her to think what she wanted. If she felt like this was a damn date, she could dream and enjoy it. As strange as it was, Jane knew she would feel the same way on the outside. There was a pull she had never felt before. Jane's mind told her to wrap Maura into her arms and protect her with every fiber of her being. Her heart... her heart was telling her to fly. Just thinking about Maura had her in a fit of butterflies. How could she think this way when the two had only met? Jane had stayed up feeling strange about being so attracted to a woman, but she was done with that. She had fought the feelings. It had left her with a sleepless night and nothing had changed. Seeing Maura had brought out joy. Of course, it didn't make the feelings less terrifying, but this was her new leaf on life. She would enjoy these feelings even if they scared the hell out of her.

"I couldn't sleep last night... from thinking about you," Jane repeated gruffly remembering Maura's words. A coy flirtatious side of the former detective stared at her in her reflection.

Always weary in the prison, Jane turned to look around the large shower space. When she was sure no one was entering, she let her towel fall into the bin to reveal her naked frame. She was thinner than she used to be, but her boredom induced sit ups and pull ups still left her with some muscle. It wasn't like Maura would ever see her without a friggin' jumpsuit, but it was fun to think about. Those nails reaching to ghost across her abs. Just the small thought sent a rush of arousal straight to the pit of her stomach.

"Why Dr. Isles, do you like what you see?" She looked into the mirror with a raised eyebrow. Jane had grown used to talking to herself long ago, but she blushed. Apparently that was too much crazy, even for her.

Jane moved to put on a white tank before stepping into a freshly washed jumpsuit. She zipped it up the middle before walking over to a bench. Sliding white socks onto her feet, Jane then put her shoes on wishing Maura could see her in one of her old suits, or hell, even a pair of jeans. As she knocked twice on the barricaded door, the slot slid open. She poked her hands through to be cuffed before pulling them back and smiling at who she saw on the other side.

"Damn, look at Rizzoli smiling! You happy to see me?" CO Frost asked.

It surprised Jane that yeah, she actually was happy to see the young man.

"If your head gets any bigger, you're gonna need a helmet."

Frost laughed as the two started walking back to Jane's cell. "A fight broke out. I guess they wanted Jenkins since I'm the new guy."

"I miss fighting. Nothing like a punch to the nose to make you feel alive," Jane laughed and couldn't believe what she had admitted.

"Well look, you do smile!" Frost clapped Jane against the shoulder as the brunette started to grumble.

"It must've been a fluke," she quipped, but she was still smiling. On a whim, she asked, "Can we swing by the commissary?

"No way, Jane. Nu uh, there's way too many inmates in there. You know you can't be around those guys."

"Come on! It won't take two seconds. They won't mess with me!"

"Are you just trying to get me fired?"

Jane rolled her eyes and continued walking back to her cell.

"You're in protective custody. You're the only woman in a prison full of males on every other floor. You know it's for your safety."

Of course she knew, but that didn't make it suck any less. "Yeah, yeah. My safety blah... blah." Jane walked into her cell and waited on Frost to shut the door. She poked her hands through the slot for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Are ya a wagering woman, Rizzoli?" Frost asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on what we're wagering."

"You tell me about how you caught the Copycat Strangler, and I'll go get whatever you want from the commissary."

Jane huffed loudly, "Damnit Frost!" She sighed as she reluctantly agreed. "Fine, you go get what I need, and I'll tell you everything I remember."

**JR+MI**

Maura held a case file in her hands as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting on the elevator doors to open. She had dealt with the fight and sutured more than she had since medical school. None of the inmates had been injured enough for transfers, but the infirmary had every bed occupied. She checked her watch and noticed it was almost three. The initial plan had been to buy Jane a substantial nutritional lunch, but she hadn't had time to even get herself anything. All she could focus on was seeing Jane. The high adrenaline medical procedures had the former Medical Examiner seeking comfort.

As soon as the elevator opened, she walked forward, but found she was nervous. What if Jane was angry with her for being late? What if the Italian refused to flash Maura that dimpled smile she was craving? As she rounded the corner, she heard the raspy voice. She stopped as her ears perked in curiosity.

"So then we checked this car, ya see? All that time he would park it, take the wheels off, and act like it was an old junker. Just some thirty year old rust bucket left outside to rot, but he was putting it back together when he went to kill his victims. I dunno what made me check it that day, but... it's hard to explain. You work a lot off of feelings. I always thought if it ever crossed my mind, just check it out. Even if it seemed crazy at the time."

Frost was looking at Jane with wide eyes as he asked, "And none of those drugs showed up in the tox screen?"

Jane shook her head, "Not the ones we got back. Pike was an idiot though. Maura could've found them."

The honey blonde smiled softly. She felt guilty for invading Jane's private conversation, so she decided it was time to make herself known.

Rizzoli stopped speaking as soon as she heard the clicking of those heels. Her smile growing wider with each of Maura's steps.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Jane." Maura nodded toward Frost and he moved to cuff Jane.

"I almost starved to death waitin' on you, Maur!" Jane backed away from the bars.

Maura immediately looked sadden. "Jane, I'm afraid... I didn't bring us any lunch."

Rizzoli moved to turn her back to Maura. She walked toward her desk and when she turned around, there was a bag lunch in each of her hands. "Good thing I'm so thoughtful."

Jane would've gave a million bucks to see that smile every minute of every single day.

"And what are we having?" Maura asked as Frost unlocked the cell. She entered like it was the most comfortable place she had ever visited.

"Peanut butter and fluff," Jane answered as she scooted out the chair for Maura.

"Why Jane Rizzoli, so chivalrous." Maura sat as she took her sandwich out of the brown paper sack. Her hazel eyes eyed the contents suspiciously, "What is the white substance?"

"Fluff."

"Downy particles of cotton?" Maura inquired tilting her head to the side to examine the sandwich.

Jane took a bite of her own sandwich and with a mouthful, she answered, "Eat it."

Maura nibbled before her senses went into overload. "This is delicious."

After the meal the two shared, complete with two Yoohoos, Maura started asking Jane questions. Rizzoli found that she opened up to every answer. Even if she honestly didn't remember, she wouldn't huff at her inability like she would've if it had been her lawyer, she merely looked at the ground and voiced her honest recollection.

"This is a very good case against you," Maura said softly.

"Really? You think I don't know that?" Jane mouthed before moving to her cot and laying down onto her back.

Maura could tell that Jane was withdrawing. She chewed her lower lip as she closed the autopsy report. Rising from the chair, Maura saw a scared, vulnerable Jane. She had witnessed flickers of these moments over the previous days. This time, Jane wasn't fighting this emotions. This moment forced Maura's feet to move. Three steps would be all it took. One. Her pulse quickened. Two. Her breath hitched.

Those dark coffee colored eyes glanced up from the cot. They were full of swirling emotions. Those eyes gave Maura the strength to make the last step. Her shin grazed the rough sheet covering the poor excuse for a mattress. She turned her hip before lowering herself onto the cot. Her legs swung forward to hook over Jane's ankles as she made the final movement to lay beside Jane.

For what seemed like hours, Maura simply laid her head against Jane's shoulder. She didn't know if Jane or herself was more comforted by the gesture.

"I hate this," Jane muttered.

Maura immediately recoiled. Her head jerked up as she regretted every steps she had made.

Jane immediately moved forward to do her best to comfort Maura. "No, I mean this," she displayed her cuffed wrists and pulled them apart so the chains clanked to reiterate. "I can't put my arms around you." There was shyness in his Jane's tone.

Maura's smile slowly graced her lips. She licked them in thought. "Put your arms up."

Jane looked at her puzzled before lifting her arms at the shoulders.

Maura moved forward to dip her head under strong forearms. She settled square into the center of Jane's chest. "Problem solved," she mused flirtatiously with a coy smile rubbing against Jane's jumpsuit.

The brunette brought her hands down to let her fingers trace gentle lines over the middle of Maura's back. The handcuffs couldn't even ruin this moment between them. Maura smelled the musk of Jane. Wishing to nuzzle the scent over every part of her body. Jane touched Maura's back and found a comfortable position to pull the doctor against her body.

Neither of them thought of the repercussions of being seen in an intimate gesture. They didn't think about prison, the corruptness of Jane's trial, or her looming sentence. At that moment, they were only Jane and Maura. There was only love in a world filled with darkness. They had each other in this precious moment. Without words, both of them vowed to have many more instances such as this.

Jane vowed that somehow, someway she would be free for the woman on top of her chest.

Maura vowed that no matter the danger or consequence, Jane Rizzoli would be beneath her for much longer than 57 days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! If you keep leaving it, I will keep writing. I love hearing from you all. This chapter has a bit harsher language. I just wanted to leave a warning to all you lovely readers.**

**52 Days.**

Jane was sitting chained at her wrists and ankles. The ensemble was complete with a belly chain. Rizzoli knew it was nothing short of overkill, but rules were rules. This was the reason her Ma cried whenever she visited. Jane hated to see her cry, but there was nothing she could do about her restraints. She sat down in the plastic folding chair knowing the matriarch of her family would come through the doors any minute. Jane would never admit it, but she was excited to see her mother.

With her arms on the table, Jane waited. She had never felt so uncomfortable in all her life. Other visitors were staring her up and down. Inmates were used to seeing her on occasion, but her reputation proceeded her even in prison.

"Hey Pig!" A bald guy cackled from the table directly across from her. After an obscene gesture, all Jane could do was raise her middle finger.

Unexpectedly, she felt a rush of cold liquid down her back.

"Oops," an inmate called before sitting down at the next table. He threw the empty bottle of water in Jane's direction before the guard anchored him to his chair.

Jane did her best to shake the excess water from her back, but it didn't work. She sighed as she realized baldie had only called out to her to keep her attention from her backside. Jane had walked right into the old water spill.

"Janie!"

Jane's head shifted just in time to get her cheeks mowed down by her Ma.

"Ma! Ma! Sit down!"

Angela sat across the table and genuinely smiled. "You look so much better than the last time I saw you."

Jane cut her eyes as she sighed, "Really? Really Ma?"

"I just knew you were sick in this damn place! The change is night and day."

"They've been letting me go outside some. I guess it helps."

"How did you manage that?" Angela asked suspiciously. "Oh, Jane, please tell me you're not sleeping with a guard?"

Jane scowled, "No Ma! Jesus!" _Even though more than you think have tried_. "We got a new doctor. She told administration I had to go outside sometimes."

"That's wonderful! This doctor sounds like she cares much more than the last one. Who is she?"

"Maura Isles. She uhh," Jane didn't exactly know how to say it, but leave it to a Rizzoli to say it anyway, "She's looking over Pop's autopsy."

Angela's face fell as a simple nod was all Jane received. A moment of silence passed between them before Angela whispered, "I should've left him when you were little. That's when it all started."

"Ma," Jane groaned, "Don't start with that. It's not your fault."

Angela leaned forward, "I might've found something."

Jane's brows furrowed as she shifted forward, "Yeah?"

"You remember that plumbing business we had?"

"Get on with it, Ma!" Jane whispered heatedly with a jolt.

"The new owners called me about a storage locker that had been debiting the account. They wanted the money back."

"Shit, I'm sorry Ma," Jane knew six years of those fees would be a heavy hit.

"Don't worry about it, Jane. The storage locker is down in Providence."

Jane felt almost giddy. Her mouth curled up excitedly as she shuffled her feet. "Ma! Ma! This could be it!" The old cop instincts kicked in as she ordered, "Take Korsak with you go. Hell, call the Providence cops. I don't want you getting hurt Ma."

"Jane, I'm not gonna get hur—"

"Ma, you listen in that stubborn head of yours. Whoever has me in here has something to hide. If they found out about this, they could retaliate."

"But Janie, it could just be old plumbing equipment."

"You're such a friggin' buzzkill." She huffed, but couldn't keep a smile off her face.

Jane found she couldn't hold her excitement through the meaningless conversation that followed. Ma told her about Frankie falling off a ladder cleaning gutters. She told her about Tommy doing well and attending his AA meetings. All Jane could do was listen with the crinkle of a smile.

When the thirty minute visit was up. Angela started to cry. Jane knew it hurt her Ma to leave her here. Especially when Jane had to hunker to even stand with her chains. She gave her Ma the best resemblance of a hug that she could before sitting back down.

Eyes scanned the room as Jane zoned into conversations about kids starting to practice ball. There were kisses being exchanged to her far right, even though that was a big rule breaker. A conversation behind her caught her attention.

"Yeah, man. We got this fine lookin' doctor."

Jane smiled remembering how she was supposed to see this fine lookin' doctor for their daily lunch.

"Is that who you picked?"

All of a sudden sheer panic bristled Jane's neck as she caught the distinct change in his tone.

"Either her or that cop bitch. Ain't much to look at in here, man," there was a low chuckle.

"We'll see."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned back in her chair.

"Word is, they've got a little somethin' somethin'."

"Brilliant minds do tend to drift toward darkness."

"Did you bring what he wanted?"

"Of course. You deliver this and prove yourself, you'll be in for quite the ride."

_Prove yourself._

What the hell did that mean?

Jane watched as finally got a look at the two who had been talking. The visitor was tall with dark hair. There was nothing that made him stand out. The same thing with the inmate. Jane knew a few of the guys, but he was different. She'd never seen him before. He was attractive enough, but she needed to know his inmate number. All she caught was the crop topped blonde hair going out the door beside the designated guard.

She shuffled forward to interrupt another inmate. "Hey, do you know that guy?"

He looked at Jane and shrugged. "You got any money?"

Jane huffed, "Just tell me who he is!"

The outburst silenced the entire room. Jane glanced around and blinked a few times before deciding to ask, "Does anybody in this damn room know who that blonde headed inmate was?"

Cackles erupted as hoots began, "Why Rizzoli, you wanna suck his dick?"

_This is worse than high school_, Jane thought to herself. None of these assholes were gonna help. It made it worse even saying anything. Jane wished she had known that before she'd flown off the handle. She needed Jenkins, but she knew the rules. Whoever was watching visitation would escort her back to her cell.

"You waiting on anybody else?" She turned to look over her shoulder and sighed.

"No."

Jane knew the guard. She didn't like him. He was bald with ears that stuck straight out. His face reminded her of a moose, but he had never been mean to her in any way.

"Hey, Mason, can we go to the infirmary?"

"No way, Rizzoli. You can tell your regular guard after you're back in your cell."

"It's serious!" Why was nobody listening to her?

"Stand down, Rizzoli!" He yelled causing Jane to bristle. His hand moved to his baton.

The movement caused Jane to shut her mouth. She walked as quickly as she could. Jenkins or Frost would at least listen. She had to get to Maura. The intense need to see those hazel eyes was eating at Jane.

"Jesus! Slow down!" CO Mason was growing more agitated by the second.

Jane felt like she was a caged animal. "I'm so sick of you telling me what to do!" She pulled against her restraints. The belly chain was the only thing keeping Jane from running. The fears of getting reprimanded were nothing compared to the sinking feeling that Maura was in danger. Jane couldn't shake the feeling that Mason wasn't who to tell. In all reality, that thought scared her even worse.

As Jane picked up the pace once more, she felt the strong strike of the bat between her shoulder blades. She fell forward with a gasp. Mason had surprised her with the attack. With her hands cuffed, Jane had no way to catch herself from falling. She skid across the concrete floor. She tasted blood and hoped to God she hadn't knocked out a front tooth.

"What the hell, Mason?" Even an inmate came to her aid.

The alarm sounded and Jane knew she'd be in big trouble. "Son of a bitch," she muttered as the security team flanked from the North and South end.

**_JR+MI_**

Jane didn't know how long she'd been in the hole. Thirty minutes? An hour? She couldn't see the hand in front of her face. _You've really done it this time._

She had never been reprimanded in all of her six years. It scared the hell out of Jane. Not that she was alone in the dark, but she had no contact. There was no one to tell about the threat she'd heard earlier.

Feeling a crusty substance against her top lip, Jane wiped the dried blood with the sleeve of her jumpsuit. At least she still had her clothes on.

"I've gotta get outta here," she muttered under her breath as she rose to her feet. Jane felt the grimy substance beneath her slip on shoes. _If only I had a spoon_, She thought sarcastically. She felt around the wall. The brunette went from corner to corner before settling on what she thought was the door. She banged on it with the palm of her hand. When she heard nothing, she kicked it as hard as she could.

"Settle down!" An order barked from somewhere on the other side.

"I have information!" She yelled in an almost panic.

"I bet you do! Now sit down and shut the fuck up!"

Jane would get someone to listen. She thought long and hard before a new plan emerged, "I'm having chest pain! Are you gonna let me die in here?"

"Shut up, Rizzoli!"

Apparently, it was time for a new master plan.

As soon as the brunette was about to yell again, she heard a distinct noise.

_Click. Click. Click._

It was rapid, rushed, even frantic.

_Her Maura._

Right outside the door, Jane swore she could feel Maura's presence. It was like a magnet sucking her forward.

"Jane?!"

"Maura!"

The pulling on the door mimicked her steps from earlier. There was a desperation in the doctor's movements.

"Maur! I'm okay!" Jane yelled through the thick metal.

"Let me in here!" Maura demanded.

"She's in lockdown." The guard stated matter of factly.

"I am a medical professional needing to see to a patient. Unlock the door."

Jane could tell Maura's nerves were walking a thin line.

"No visitors in the hole, Doc."

With a loud groan, Jane yelled for the second time today. "Chest pain!"

"Goddamnit, Rizzoli!" The guard's boots were echoing.

With a loud click and a turning mechanism, light hit Jane's sensitive eyes. She shielded her face, but Maura's silhouette rushed through the door. Three seconds ago, Jane would've said she didn't believe in angels. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Strong arms engulfed Maura at the waist. Jane relaxed as she breathed in the doctor's sweet smell. The hole was damp and moldy, but Maura brought life. She brought the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. She brought hope and joy even to the darkest place imaginable. Jane's hands wandered over Maura's lower back as she realized. This guard had forgotten to cuff her hands. It was the single most wonderful feeling to hold the curve of Maura against her lanky frame. Jane took a simple moment to realize that her large hands covered the petite doctor's back. The contrast to the different sizes of their bodies was enough for Rizzoli to get lost in the moment. She felt Maura on every level. Jane never wanted the sensations to end.

"Jane, are you experiencing shortness of breath, left arm pain? Do you need—" It was then that Maura realized they were hugging. "Oh Jane," she whispered as her hands moved to wander over strong Italian shoulders. "We're hugging."

With a quick swallow, Jane pulled back. She hated to break the embrace, but she needed to tell Maura what she had heard.

"I wish we could spend a lot more time—"

As if on cue, Maura noticed Jane's face. "Your nose is broken."

"Maur, we don't have time for that."

"I always have time for you. Here," Maura observed the angle as she stood on the edges of her toes.

Jane felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the tiny room. All she wanted to do was stare at Maura's plump bottom lip. To take it between her teeth and suck gently.

Within half a second, Jane was wincing. The pain caused her eyes to water, but she fought to speak. Their moments had been tender, but the former detective was making an appearance. Maura was in danger.

"Be careful, Maura. I overhead some inmate. They want to hurt you. It was at visitation. He was telling somebody he'd picked you and talking about how hot you were. I want you to tell Frost and Jenkins. I want you to tell them immediately."

Maura cocked her head to the side. Whispering, the realization struck her like a current of voltage. "That's why you're in here." There was guilt layered in every crevice of Maura's face.

Jane placed her hands on Maura's arms as she asked, "Promise me you'll find a weapon to carry. I know you can't bring anything in, but tell Jenkins to give you a taser or carry a scalpel. Just be careful. Don't go anywhere without a guard."

"_Rizzoli_! Get your damn hands off the Doc!"

"She's not hurting me!" Maura yelled toward the door. Apparently, that wasn't good enough.

Storming forward, the guard knocked Jane's hands down and spun her around into the wall. She was cuffed roughly as the sentence was settled.

"You know the rules, Jane. Touching medical staff will get you another day in the hole."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry for the time frame and not posting this on the weekly schedule. I had to work double shifts all last week, but things are back to normal now. This chapter contains violence and language. Possible triggers and I wanted to warn you guys. As always, I love comments, reviews and messages. I thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy. Mistakes are mine.**

Maura hadn't realized she had been crying until she sat at her desk. Tears fell softly down her cheeks before she wiped them with her fingertips. She had been so distant to any emotions for most of her life. It surprised her that tears were falling freely. The dull ache in her chest commanded more tears. She realized she wasn't crying for herself. Maura was crying for Jane. Seeing the lanky, far too thin, Italian woman shoved so roughly against a bare wall was tormenting Maura. How could such a seemingly kind and warm soul be treated like nothing more than a mere animal at the zoo?

_You did that, Maura._

_She was trying to protect you._

_Jane was comforting you._

The thoughts caused so many emotions that had been foreign to the doctor for so long. Maura reached for a tissue as she tried to compose herself. To have Jane care if she was hurt had realigned Maura's beliefs in all of humanity. After so many years of seeing people in black and white, Jane had caused an explosion of color from deep within her soul.

Maura had been lonely for decades. She had never felt truly… wanted? Truly special to anyone. Yet, what had she done? The first person who seemed to actually look at her normally without judgement, Maura had gotten into terrible trouble. The former medical examiner felt utterly responsible for putting Jane in danger. The brunette was in the dark with no food or water. Jane was suffering. That suffering was due to Maura's hand.

A knock on the door caused the honey blonde to quickly wipe her eyes and smooth imaginary wrinkles from her clothes.

"Yes?" She called out in the strongest voice she could muster.

"Hey Doc," Barry Frost said, as he walked through the door. "Oh, shit. Are you okay?" His steps were quick as he motioned toward the doctor.

"Yes." She stumbled. "No," her movements were awkward and robotic as she shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"They wouldn't let me in to see Jane."

With determination and conviction, she wiped her eyes a final time and spoke, "We have to get Jane out. Barry, she's in there because of me."

"Mason said she took off." He pursed his lips, "Dr. Isles, I might not know Jane like you, but I know enough to know she wouldn't do that."

"She heard an inmate threaten me during a visitation visit. They refused to let her warn me. Although, I'm not entirely sure why she didn't tell CO Mason."

Barry nodded as he placed his hands on his hips. He took everything into account as he stood there thinking "I knew there was a reason. Just like there's gotta be a reason she didn't tell Mason. We shouldn't trust him." His eyes were lost in an internal struggle.

Maura was starting to understand when Barry Frost thought, it was internal. There wasn't a bounce of ideas like there was with Jane. He thought with a certain stern purpose.

"Look, I'm gonna put a word in and talk to my supervisor about moving me to the infirmary."

Maura shook her head, "No, you can't do that. Jane needs you. She'll be back in her cell tomorrow. Some of these guards are downright cruel. I don't want to risk Jane getting stuck with someone who doesn't care if she has food or a shower."

"No disrespect, Dr. Isles, but if I had the opportunity to keep you safe and didn't take it… Jane wouldn't be happy with either one of us." He moved around the desk to Maura's computer. He slid the laptop toward him as he worked on something to ease the doubt in Maura's mind.

"What do you mean?"

Frost turned his head from the screen in surprise. "You're kidding, right? She's nuts about you."

Maura tried to hide a smile as she felt a distinct craniofacial erythema reaction to Frost's words. She didn't know what to say, so she turned her face to hide the reddening of her cheeks.

"Boom!" His reaction with a final click displayed the hallway of Jane's regular cell on Maura's computer screen.

"That's Jane's cell!"

"Yep, now you can check on it every now and then to see when they move her back. I've tapped you into her hallway. The only way you can't see her is if she's at the far end of the cot." Frost eased to the front of Maura's desk as he rocked on the balls of his feet. "Look, Doc… Be careful in this place. I dunno if I'll get the transfer, but if Jane thinks you were threatened…" His words trailed off into a quiet sigh.

"I'll be very careful, Barry."

Once the young guard had left. Maura moved to her medical bag in search of anything she could conceal as a weapon. It was quite ironic to be thinking this way. She had stitched up so many slashes from homemade razor projects, yet, here she was with a bag full of tools made to cut through skin.

Maura chose a disposable scalpel. They were her least favorite to use. She enjoyed the medical grade stainless steel. The disposable was slightly shorter in length. It fit inside her hand delicately and the end results was always precision. This disposable had a plastic sheath that retracted the blade with a click. After opening the sterile packaging, Maura placed the closed utensil inside the top drawer of her desk. She didn't feel any better with the curved twelve style close to her, but it was better than having nothing at all.

_JR+MI_

Jane stared into a black pit of nothing. She felt her eyes go crossed for the millionth time. Blinking twice, she refocused on the emptiness in front of her face. Her back was to the wall with her legs spread out onto the floor. She had to stay sharp. The hole had a reputation for frying some brains, but Jane refused to give her own up that easily.

It was proving to be a hell of a lot more difficult than it had seemed hours ago.

Hell, it could've been minutes ago.

"Focus, Jane," she whispered.

Running her hands through her hair, she tried to remember everything about the guy who had threatened Maura. Blonde flat top, roughly six feet tall, and stocky. His features were slightly muddled in Jane's memory, but if she saw him, she'd know him without a doubt. She wondered who could ever hurt Maura. The doctor was so sweet. She didn't belong inside a prison. Maura seemed to radiate everything being behind bars couldn't. Warmth, light, dimples and hygiene. Jane smiled at the thought of hugging the blonde. It had been her first real hug since she had been sentenced. Somehow, Maura had made it feel like the first hug she'd ever had in her life. Jane drooped her head forward to bunch up the fabric of her jumpsuit. Maura was there. Her scent was present. She smelled like things Jane had taken for granted all those years ago. It was bittersweet to think about. Who knew if it would ever happen again. After all, it was the dumb guard's mistake that she wasn't cuffed in the first place.

With scents of vanilla and exotic flowers, Jane realized it was perfume. Maura usually smelled like honeysuckle and sunlight. A grin settled firmly onto her lips. Jane wondered if her doctor had worn the, no doubt, expensive fragrance for her.

A distinct need to see Maura had Jane moving from her sitting position. Large hands flattened against the floor of the cell. Grime and filth were felt first.

"This better not be piss." Jane continued to feel for anything, anything at all. She crawled back and forth trying to make sure she had covered all the ground she could. Maybe a previous inmate had left something Jane could use. At least, she hoped.

Finding nothing on her search of the floor, Jane moved to plant her hands against the first layer of the wall. She was a couple of inches off the ground as she scraped her knees against the floor in a slow scoot.

After feeling nothing but small cracks, Jane laid face down in a huff. She felt helpless and useless. That was the worst part about being stuck in this hellhole. She couldn't help Maura even if she tried her very hardest. The fact was, if Maura needed her, she'd be stuck behind this stupid barrier.

And it sucked more than any feeling Jane had ever known.

It had been a long time since an actual living person might need her to be there, and knowing she couldn't, was driving Jane into tears.

The feelings weren't former detective have never felt such a strong drive and desire to be out of this damn prison. As the unsettling truth consumed her mind, Jane cried. She cried wrecking sobs that exhausted her entire body.

What had happened to her life?

Jane hadn't felt like this since her sentencing all those years ago. She had embraced these feelings only yesterday, but now, staring into the darkness, Jane remembered why she had blocked all emotions from her system. Maura had broken down her barriers so easily. If Jane gave up now, she would only be a shell of her former self. She had never been a quitter, but her obstacles had been scoring with seconds left in sports, getting arrests and convictions. This would be one hell of a task to concur, but she had to quit feeling sorry for herself.

As soon as Jane felt that familiar tickle of a fight within her body, she felt a draft of air. It caressed her wild curls with the gentlest of touches. She felt the swirl against her ear as she forced her body into a standing position. Her movements were slow. Jane felt like she walked on a tight wire. One false move and she would crash. A hand went in front of her body. She moved it to the side of her face to feel the slow current of circling air.

Taking steps toward the culprit, she felt it stronger. Stretching her arm all the way out, Jane ran out of room. She wasn't touching the ceiling, but when she jumped, her fingertips brushed the surface of an air vent.

Knowing she couldn't get her hopes up, Jane had to think of a way to climb. The gnawing feeling of doubt crept into her head.

_What'd'ya gonna do Rizzoli, shove your arm in and wave? _

She fought the sinking feelings as she found her footing in the corner. Jane had to time this right. She needed one leg to push off the other, even then, it was a long shot. Her shoes didn't exactly have climbing grips.

One step onto the wall, and then another. She was using the corner to force the climb through her thighs were shaking as her full weight bared down on them. Jane used all her strength to take one more step. With a palm flattening over the air vent, she surveyed… it was industrial.

Knowing what she was about to do, Jane had a split second to think about the consequences. Seeing herself in shackles getting a beat down made her hesitate and almost fall, but immediately after the vision, she saw Maura.

Jane unhooked the hinge.

_JR+MI_

Maura was treating a laceration above the left ocular socket. Her professionalism was evident as she cleaned the wound. The inmate was attractive enough, but Maura refused to believe the blonde's story of how this happened. She wasn't good at reading people, but she knew when it was illogical that a simple fall in the courtyard had caused the cut. The patient had no scrapes on his hands, or bruising over the injured skin.

"Dr. Isles, do you have a boyfriend?"

Maura looked away from her task. This question was one she had grown accustomed to answering at the prison.

"No, I do not." She went back to the injury as she opened a butterfly bandage.

"A girlfriend?"

She only shook her head.

"That's not what I heard." He replied.

Maura secretly wished she could answer the question with a nod signaling that she, in fact, was Jane Rizzoli's woman, but sadly, she replied, "You shouldn't believe prison gossip, Mr. Stark."

"You have favorite patients."

"Yes, I do." Maura answered honestly, "There are inmates that have diabetes, congestive heart failure, end stage renal disease. They require more care with such serious health conditions."

"You know who I'm talking about."

Growing agitated, Maura asked, "Is there something specific you would rather ask?"

"Why would you fuck that pig Rizzoli instead of me?"

Maura recoiled at the question. She backed away to sternly say, "You listen—"

"No, you listen to me, Dr. Isles." His voice was low as he revealed a knife from inside the sleeve of his jumpsuit. "Make one move and I'll gut you."

"What do you want?"

"In your office."

Maura rose from her stool as John Stark flanked her back. Jane had been right all along. The only thing Maura could think of was getting to the top drawer of her desk. She had been naive to not have carried her weapon. Even if the doctor had never thought an incident could've happened in the infirmary. She figured it would've happened on her rounds. Maura's breath quickened as she reached the door. Searching for any other human, she looked quickly from the right, then the left.

"Don't try anything stupid. I'll kill you."

Maura opened the door knowing the scalpel would be her only hope.

_JR+MI_

Jane had managed to hoist herself into the air duct. Her arms and shoulders were burning from the intense straining of her muscles. Not to mention, her senses were on red alert. Something wasn't right. Her gut was guiding her forward as she crawled throughout the prison. Chocolate eyes checked various grids. Some were in ceilings, others went to break rooms, and the gym. She used these as guides for where she wanted to go. Jane was scurrying as quickly as her hands and knees would take her. If she wasn't so worried, the brunette would've laughed at herself. With spiderwebs and dust covering her body, she kept moving to the North end of the prison. She knew the infirmary had to have a air vent. Now, if Jane could only find the damn thing.

She wouldn't do anything stupid. Jane only wanted to see Maura. Once her eyes focused on the blonde and made sure this gnawing in her stomach was false anxiety, she would crawl back to the hole and act like she had never left.

Jane passed the cafeteria and knew she was getting closer.

_JR+MI_

Once Maura had entered her office, Stark closed the door quietly behind him. Maura knew this would be her only chance. She refused to be raped without a fight. Running to her desk, she threw open the top drawer. Her hands on the scalpel, she immediately saw white. Stark had backhanded her and thrown her against the wall. He took the scalpel and threw it across the room.

"You're cute," he rasped against her face. His breath was hot and Maura brought her hands up. She scratched and shoved with all her might.

Stark took her wrist with his free hand and twisted.

Maura yelped with the searing pain that radiated.

"Not so tough anymore," he chuckled before flattening Maura against the wall and pulling up her dress. His fingers touched the elastic of her underwear. "I'll need these as proof. He's had his eye on you. He might even be a little jealous."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough." His hand moved forward and Maura shifted out of his reach. "Do you play this game with Jane? Act like you don't want it?" He brought the knife up to press against Maura's neck. "So beautiful and strange. I wonder if Rizzoli's gonna like what I do to you."

"You touch her and you won't like what I do to you!" The air vent flew four feet across the room. A dusty Jane Rizzoli barreled through.

"Jane!" Maura didn't know how it was possible or if her mind had conjured the brunette, but she found the courage to drive her knee upward just as Jane ran full force and tackled Stark. The knife skidded across the room.

The fight started with Jane on top, but quickly, his strength knocked her flat onto her back. Jane bucked her hips and went straight for his eyes. The surprise attack caused Stark to flinch. Punching, she knocked him off her body.

"Maura!" She called out as she grabbed the knife and stood in front of the blonde like a shield.

"You don't wanna do this," Stark called out as he started his pursuit all over again.

"I got nothing to lose! You wanna hurt her, you're gonna have to kill me first." Jane held the knife out and lunged at Stark.

He shifted to the side, but Jane caught him right below the ribs. She plunged the knife in and watched him fall to the ground.

Jane turned around. Maura was in her arms. "You okay?" Strong arms went around the petite blonde to hold her tightly.

"Jane, how did you—"

"I'll_ always_ know when you need me," she promised.

In that instant, Maura jumped. Her legs wrapped around Jane's waist. There was no hesitation. Maura leaned forward to plant a smoldering kiss against Jane's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the support. I have loved hearing from everyone who is enjoying this story. Lots of twists and turns to come. Please leave me love, it really means the world to me. As always mistakes are mine.**

Jane's eyes widened before she realized Maura was actually kissing her. Strong hands held Maura up as Jane returned the kiss with fire. She had imagined this moment a thousand times, but it was never as good as this. Maura's lips were soft as their mouths worked together to convey everything both of them had been feeling. Jane whimpered before she realized the noise had escaped. Maura smiled into the kiss. It seemed she had heard the whimper as well. Suddenly, Jane had to focus on not letting both of them crash to the ground. Something about those perfect lips smiling against the former detective's had forced her body into a state of weakened bliss. Tingles shot through her entire body as Maura broke the heated embrace. Hazel eyes looked down to Jane's lips before flickering upward. Looking into those eyes, Jane realized just how stupid she had been for staying awake at night and worrying about her intense attraction to Maura. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to inhale Maura's scent, to hold her, to protect her.

"Put me down," she whispered.

Jane complied as Maura unhooked her legs.

"You need to go, Jane." Maura ordered before grasping the collar of Jane's jumpsuit with so much tenderness in her stare.

The look in Jane's eyes was pure confusion. "I killed him. I mean," her hand gestured to the deader than dead John Stark in front of Maura's desk. "He's… he's dead, Maura."

"I know, darling." Maura looked up at Jane before the Italian had her arms wrapped around Maura once again.

Jane didn't know what to do. She didn't have fancy words to convey her emotions. Instead, she did it without speaking. The action was simple, but it meant so much to the doctor in her arms. Jane leaned forward to kiss Maura's forehead. The moment was tender. Heated breaths bounced back and forth before Maura broke the spell the two of them had been under.

"I'm serious, Jane. I don't know how you managed to do what you did, but you saved my life. I understand how it happened, but you can't… you can't take the blame for this." Tears welled in Maura's eyes. They fell down her cheeks in a soft trickle. Jane's thumbs were there to wipe them away. "They'll make you suffer."

"I did this, Maura. I'll take my punishment. I can't let you take the fall for this." Jane's words were gruff and determined.

Maura had never felt so soothed and relaxed in all of her life. She wanted to close her eyes and listen to Jane's voice all night. The doctor wanted to hear that same voice lull her to sleep every evening. Before speaking, Maura inhaled through her nose. Her so called genius brain, only thought of one way this could transpire.

"Jane Rizzoli, you get back into that vent. You crawl back to the hole and you act like you've been there all along." Maura's words were stern. "They will certainly kill you knowing you did this. It won't matter if it was self defense. It won't matter that you kept me from being hurt. You escaped, you broke into my office, and you killed a man."

Jane looked to the floor. Maura did have a point. The situation was grim to say the very least.

"I'll say I was defending myself. There are no cameras in my office." Even though Maura couldn't fully lie, she was determined to make this work. It was Jane. The same Jane that she had vowed to get out of this wretched place. Stacking this incident on top of Jane's prior history… It could be the thing that kept this wonderful woman locked away, or even executed. Scared, yet resolved in her decision, Maura allowed herself to be lost in Jane's gaze. Wanting to soak up every precious moment of being in Jane's arms, she shifted closer. It was the oddest sensation to feel wanted. To be truly present in the moment meant the doctor was distracted. Emotions and strong sexual tension were pulling her thought process into an entirely inappropriate direction. The pull Jane had was strong enough to be aroused with a dead body a mere six feet away. Maura needed to smell Jane's calming scent and to simply be with the brunette before the storm of their actions erupted. "Please," It was soft and sincere.

Jane opened her mouth to speak.

Neither one of them heard the footsteps marching down the hallway.

Jane turned as the door burst open. She had no idea how many CO officers tried to fit into the tiny space, but one of them raised a taser. Immediately, Jane raised her arms. She knew her fate and took as many steps away from Maura as she could. Still, her first reaction had been to protect. If her arms were around the doctor, Maura would surely be shocked. Jane felt the prongs rip through her skin.

"_No_!" Maura screamed in the most heartbreaking tone Jane had ever heard.

Jane's body fell to the ground in convulsions as officers flanked her body from every side. In the process, Maura was shuttled toward the corner by bodies far larger than her own.

"No! Don't hurt her! No!" Maura was frantically fighting to get to Jane. One of the officers grabbed her around the waist as she watched a scuffed boot press between Jane's shoulder blades. She bucked in his strong hold. Maura was literally being dragged away as alarm systems roared throughout the prison.

"Mason! Don't you dare touch her!"

He turned his head to the side with a grim smirk across his lips. Maura had never felt so betrayed in all of her life. She knew in that moment, he had a hand in this entire good doctor didn't guess, but this was entirely different. No one reacted to pain and suffering like he just had. It was as if Mason was toying with her.

CO Mason grabbed Jane by the hair to hoist her onto her wobbly legs. He slapped cuffs onto her wrists as other officers moved out of the way.

"I_ demand_ to see the warden! Get Warden Glynn!" Maura yelled.

Finally, a familiar trustworthy face appeared in the crowd. "Jenkins! Jane was defending me! Don't let them do this! They refuse to let me explain!"

"Get back, Mason!" Jenkins was a large man with a lot of seniority. His demands were obeyed. "Jane, Jane talk to me." His calloused hand wrapped around her waist for support.

With eyes that were glazed over, Jane admitted, "He tried to hurt Maura."

"Let go of Dr. Isles!" Jenkins moved angrily, "Get the fuck outta the way! Stand down for Christ's sake!"

Maura moved to check on Jane. She wanted this use of force to be documented in ernest. Her hands searched Jane's cuffed arms for any signs of bleeding while she spoke. "John Stark came to the infirmary. He had a buck knife in the sleeve of his jumpsuit. He walked me at knifepoint into my office and proceeded to try to rape me. Jane came in through the vent and saved my life."

Jenkins looked at the vent, which was a good four feet from the wall. "Jane, you there? You coming around?" His hand moved to tap Jane's cheek to try and force her eyes to focus. She looked more like a rag doll.

She forced a nod and informed him, "It's true. He threatened Maura." The more she spoke, the better she felt. "No one knew I was here. No cameras." Her eyes started to open fully as she continued to blink. "I heard him at visitation. Mason wouldn't let me go to the infirmary. That's why I was in the hole in the first place."

"Maura, call for medical transport. Jane needs to get checked out at the hospital."

"What? I'm fine, Jenkins! It just knocked me—"

"Jane, go to the damn hospital," he moved mere inches from Jane's ear as he whispered, "Something's not right here. Get away from this place while I figure it out."

It clicked with Jane and Maura as well. Both of them shared a knowing look. With a slight nod of the head, Maura moved to the phone on top of her desk. She called the ambulance transport line to inform them that inmate R4347, Jane Rizzoli, needed to be taken to the hospital due to use of force.

She knew it was inappropriate, but she reached over to grasp Jane's hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Maura tried to convey her thanks, her feelings, her love for this woman with a single look.

Jane flashed a dimpled smile. Here she was going to the hospital after getting tased, which had occurred right after she had killed a man, but one look from Maura had her smiling.

Jenkins escorted Jane to the loading dock at the far entrance of the infirmary. She turned to look over her shoulder for Maura, but the blonde wasn't following. Instead, it happened to be CO Mason.

Maura was back in her office on the phone.

"Warden Glynn? Yes, this is Dr. Maura Isles. Will you meet me at Massachusetts General?"

_**JR+MI**_

Jane was currently cuffed to a hospital bed. The blanket draped over her body at least gave her the decency of having each of her restrained wrists hidden. She figured that little trick kept the nurses from being frightened. With her arms down at her sides, Jane wondered if Maura was having trouble talking about what happened. It worried the shit out of her as she watched the clock. The former detective had been at the hospital for almost three hours. She had only been out of her room to have some sort of heart test to make sure the voltage hadn't zapped her into a weird heart beat. It had only taken a few minutes. Once, Jane had been moved back to the floor, she found she was enjoying the scenery. The walls were white and clean. She had a TV that had been turned on for her by a nurse, but her attention couldn't be turned away from the worry that stayed in her thoughts. As nice as the room was, the feeling of dread stayed as if it was engrained into her very bones.

The door opened revealing an older African American gentleman with a navy blue suit. Oh shit, this wasn't good.

"Warden Glynn," she greeted as she sat up straighter in the hospital bed.

"Rizzoli," he said as he placed his hands on his hips before glancing around the room. He pulled up a chair that had been in the corner. Sitting down, he sighed. "When you cause a shit storm, you really know how to do it. Is that an Italian thing or just a Jane thing?"

"Uhh, I.. I'm sorry, sir, but I—"

"Shut up, Jane." Leo Glynn shifted forward as he took a look at his only female inmate. "There's one thing saving you here. I've spent the last hour talking to Dr. Isles, and I spent the hour before that watching tapes from the last two days. Did you know about this when you said you wanted to talk to me? When you were yelling in the hole?"

Jane took a moment to think before the memory came back to her. She had been banging on the door demanding to speak to the Warden. "Yeah, I knew it when I heard it at visitation. I don't trust CO Mason. That's why he hit me with the baton, sir. I was trying to tell somebody. He thought I was walking too fast. He thought I was gonna run."

"Whenever you demand to see me, you realize you're supposed to actually get to see me, right?"

Jane shrugged. "I never needed to tell you anything before this."

"I do have a question, Rizzoli. Obviously, you were in the ventilation system. The system that goes outside. Why didn't you just crawl out of the prison?"

"I wouldn't leave her," Jane said without having to think about her answer.

"Dr. Isles?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

Jane chewed her lower lip as she tried to think about her answer. "She's my friend, and she's been really nice to me."

Glynn chewed this over. "You realize Maura's reputation is on the line here? She's the best doctor we've ever had, and if she gets caught canoodling with an inmate… I'll have to fire her."

Jane tilted her head to the side. She shook it twice. "It's not—"

"I'm saying, don't let me catch you."

"It's not like that."

"So far, that's the only lie you've ever told me, Jane." He laughed a slow chuckle. "You're set to be executed in less than two months, you were strong enough and smart enough to escape the hole. You could've escaped the whole damn maximum security prison, but you saved her. Call me crazy, but that sounds like love to me."

"I mean when you say it like that," Jane mused before she smiled shyly at the warden.

"If the state decides to investigate, you're on your own, but the prison has officially ruled this death as self defense."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "What happens now?"

"Now, we launch an internal affairs investigation. No one knew you were gone from the hole, Jane, but Mason called in the whole team. He called them straight to Dr. Isles' office."

All of her doubt had been confirmed, "He's dirty."

"He knew something. It's looking fairly damn suspicious, and I refuse to have that in my prison. In exchange for not throwing you under the bus, I want you to be a sort of CI."

Jane leaned forward with a nod. "What do I do?"

"We'll talk about it once the state confirms they don't want to investigate the death of John Stark. I also moved CO Frost to be Dr. Isles' full time guard. Which means until we get some new hires, you won't have an evening guard until I figure this out. You cool with that?"

Jane nodded, "Yes sir. Keep Maura safe and I'm cool with anything."

"That's what I like to hear, Rizzoli." Warden Glynn stood up from his chair.

Jane wished more than anything that she could shake his hand.

"Vince was right about you. You're a good kid, Rizzoli. It's a shame. A_ real_ shame." Glynn clapped Jane's shoulder before walking out of her hospital room.

_**JR+MI**_

Waking up to a voice against her ear lobe, Jane whined, "Five more minutes." Her voice was gruff as she squinted under the fluorescent lights. Sleepy, dark eyes tried to focus. Locks of blonde waves came into view as the smell of perfume wafted throughout her senses. Jane felt a hand rubbing her arm. It was gentle and reassuring. It was Maura. "Get up here," she requested.

She felt the hospital bed shift underneath Maura's weight.

"Well, I seem to not have any room."

Jane went to shift and the length of her cuffs jerked.

"Oh, Jane. I'm so sorry." The honey blonde lifted the blanket to see the two separate set of cuffs that chained each of Jane's wrists. "I didn't realize—"

"Shut up, Maura," Jane teased, "Just lay on me. It's fine."

"Alright," Maura answered immediately.

"That didn't take much convincing," laughing, Jane relaxed against the bed.

The doctor curled up to Jane's frame. She rested her head against the brunette's shoulder with a soft sigh of relief. "Shut up," Maura quipped.

That made Jane laugh even harder. Leaning forward, she kissed the top of the honey blonde's head. "You okay?"

"I spoke with Warden Glynn. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

The two of them discussed what the other had told the head of the prison. Jane caught Maura up to speed on the CI situation, but it seemed the former medical examiner already knew. This caused another sigh from Jane. "Is there anything you don't know?"

Maura nodded as she leaned up to make eye contact with the Italian. "Why, of course, Jane! I don't know much on aeronautical engineering, the resistance of nickel wire, or the perfect amount of time to torch a creme brûlée."

Even in the aftermath of such a horrible situation, Jane was laughing with a wide toothy smile. "I can't help you with engineering, but I bet I know something you don't."

Maura furrowed her eyebrows as she placed both of her hands on either side of Jane's ribs. "And what is that?"

"The warden thinks we _canoodle_." Jane said matter of factly.

"See, this is the perfect example. I don't know this canoodling you speak of."

Both of them shared a good hearty laugh before Jane admitted, "It's slang for, ya know, sex."

Maura shimmied her shoulders. Jane's eyes immediately shifted. She wasn't sure why, but a tingle flooded throughout her body as she viewed the top of Maura's breasts.

"If I do say so, we are in quite an arousing position." The blonde pursed her lips drawing Jane's attention to her mouth.

Looking up, Jane licked her own lower lip as she asked, "Why?"

Maura placed her hands against Jane's chest as she looked down. She tugged against the brunette's forearms to make a point. When the chains clinked against the bed, she whispered, "I'm on top of you."

"Yeah, I got _that_ part," Jane rasped in a voice like velvet.

"And you're handcuffed to a bed." Maura raised an eyebrow in jest. "You spent the better part of the afternoon defending me, keeping me safe."

"Take away the hospital and the gown," Jane husked with a sly grin. "That sounds like a nice evening."

With a concerned sigh, Jane couldn't help but shift the mood in the room. Distinct thoughts clouded Jane's head. They were somber, violent and completely scary. The high she had been on slowly dissipated as she admitted, "I've never been so terrified in my entire life. He almost hurt you, Maura." Jane swallowed as she closed her eyes. "Another minute and I would've been too late."

Maura sat up to cup Jane's cheeks. "Jane, you must promise me, you won't think of 'what ifs'. You're here. I'm here. That's all you think of, promise me that."

Jane opened her eyes with a slow nod. "I promise. And you promise me something too, Maur?"

"Anything, Jane."

"Remember this moment. Remember me when I'm gone."


	9. Chapter 9

Maura's eyes narrowed with the glare of a warning. For some reason, Jane knew she was powerless to the heated stare.

"Jane, do not say that. I refuse to listen to such insane thoughts and ideas." Maura raised an eyebrow. "You understand?"

With an exaggerated huff, Jane quipped, "Yeah, yeah, I get it." Her jaw clenched and tightened as she looked around the room for a different focus point. Somehow, looking at something so beautiful was too much for Jane's emotions. "I just… I mean, I can't be delusional about it."

Maura straddled Jane's hips.

"Well hello," Jane snapped her attention back to the honey blonde. With furrowed brows, she met Maura's eyes in an attempt to settle her fears about the dire situation her life was in. Jane couldn't help but feel the balance shifting every so often. With Maura, she was on a white horse riding through fluffy clouds, but when she was alone, she thought about what could actually happen. Rather, what was going to happen if there wasn't a massive development in the case. The possibility of not being alive to see the seasons change was always with Jane. It loomed like a cloudy overcast as the day of her execution neared.

"It's not delusional," Maura whispered as hands reached forward to cup that Italian face. Thumbs stroked the skin soothingly as she continued, "You will not die, Jane."

"Yeah, but even if I don't what if I never get out of these?" She jerked her hands forward, only to have them stop with a jolt. "What if I'm in prison forever?" With a sad realization, Jane voiced her concern. "It's just like Warden Glynn said, you're this amazing doctor. You're a brilliant woman who deserves everything. And here I am, cuffed to this damn bed. I can't put my arms around you. I can't take you on a date. I can't be there with you at night while you sleep. Hell, even if I get outta prison I'm not gonna have a job. I'm always going to be that cop that went to prison. Maura, I am not good for you. I'm a loser… and you…" Jane felt tears. She quickly clenched her eyes closed. "You deserve the world."

Maura smacked Jane right against the chest. Chocolate eyes sprung open as she whined, "Owww! Jesus, Maura!"

The blonde doctor was fierce as she forced her voice to be contained, "Jane, you listen to me. Yes, I am a physician. And yes, I am wealthy and well established in Boston, but if you think I didn't have the world given to me today… You are wrong."

"What'd'ya mean?" Jane asked with genuine confusion.

"All the money in the world could never buy what you did today. I don't care about going to expensive restaurants or the symphony. I could care less if you lavished me with gifts. I've had those things all of my life. None of them will ever compare to the feeling you gave me. Jane, I know you could have escaped. You didn't have to come find me, but you did. You risked your freedom. You risked your life. When you stood in front of me… I knew you would've defended me until death… I have the world. I have Jane Rizzoli."

**JR+MI**

Maura sat in her study with a cup of tea that had grown cold hours ago. She hadn't used her brain to this level of entirety in all her years. It was no secret that the doctor was considered a genius with an unsurpassable IQ, but this attention to detail was straining and tedious. Looking away from Jane's case file, Maura blinked several times to readjust her eyesight from the cryptic report.

She thought back to the night before. There wasn't a distinct memory of Maura falling asleep. This was odd enough in its own right. Maura always remembered her last thoughts or actions before the relaxation of rest began to control her body and reset her mind.

Not with Jane.

They had enjoyed a long talk about their different childhoods. They had laughed at stories of their wildly different college experiences as well. For the first time, Maura was laughing with someone. Jane was not laughing at her. They were laughing together. This silent revelation had comforted the doctor. At some point, this easiness with Jane, had forced Maura into the hollow of the former detective's neck. Time had seemed nonexistent, but the stresses of the day's events had taken their toll. As much as they fought the slumber of sleep, both of them nodded off against one another.

Maura had stirred sometime within the wee morning hours. Perhaps it had been her subconscious mind warning her about the repercussions of being caught asleep in Jane's arms, or more accurately, on top of Jane. She had carefully extracted her limbs, smoothed her clothes, and exited the hospital. On the drive to her Beacon Hill home, she wondered if the occurrence would count as their first night spent together. It was silly and childish to be thinking in such a lovestruck pattern. Especially when Jane had been brutalized, and Maura had been targeted with violence and malice. Maura found she couldn't help her thoughts as she watched the sun peek above the horizon. She remembered there had been soft kissing and certainly no unbridled love making, but Maura smiled the entire eighteen minute drive home. She had never once left a date feeling more romantic or rewarded. Surely that counted for something.

Sitting at her desk on her day off, Maura couldn't help but feel that she was failing Jane. Her mind had been distant and filled with distractions. If the autopsy report had been altered, what exactly was there to find? If the attending Medical Examiner had merely said what he wanted, what was Maura even looking for? These questions had been the start of needing to see Jane. She found not one specific sentence that changed anything at all. Perhaps this mindset had started the unraveling thread of doubt.

Maura opened her laptop with the intention of sending an email to Detective Korsak about her lack of findings. Instead, she clicked on an icon. Suddenly, the screen made her gasp.

There was Jane.

Strong olive skinned arms were displayed against the top bar of her cell. Jane's muscles were on full display as she repeatedly performed pull up after pull up. Maura counted along with Jane's movements.

_One. Two. Three._

Around pull up number ten, Maura was squirming in her desk chair. The persistent throbbing between her legs forced the doctor to cross them to lessen the sensation.

It felt dirty to be watching Jane without the Italian knowing. Although, not dirty enough for Maura to stop right away. She licked her lower lip. Right after the honey blonde scrolled toward her email icon, Jane moved away from the door. Maura stopped completely.

Hazel eyes watched as Jane shuffled to her desk. All Maura could see was a back covered with the thin material of a white tank top. As the brunette hunched over her own less than attractive workstation, Maura watched as Jane's arm started to move. What was she doing? Writing, perhaps?

As Maura observed Jane, a tickle of an idea scratched and chipped at her brain.

With a growing smile, she picked up the phone.

"Yes? I need to speak with Constance Isles. This is her daughter."

**JR+MI**

After a talk with Warden Glynn, Jane was supposedly in the hole. The reprimand had to be documented so the other inmates knew she was being punished, but he had been kind enough to only put it in writing. Jane had been delivered back to her cell upon her medical clearance.

After so much kindness from Leo, Jane knew she would owe the Warden. She hated being indebted to anyone. The brunette also worried it would be a large debt to pay, but she figured he planned on collecting with this new CI plan he was working on.

Jane was pouring sweat after her workout. She had started with push ups and worked her way to pull ups. The exercise had began as a way to clear her mind. Lately, the cop version of herself had been dormant. It made Jane wonder if she was really that rusty, or if this place had stripped her detective eye.

She pulled a piece of paper free. Immediately, Jane visualized blonde curls and hazel eyes on the page. With a coy smirk, her hand started to move. The one thing Jane was sure about was Maura. She was the anchor that held the detective from floating away into the vastness of depression. The pencil seemed to work on its own accord. Jane didn't even have to concentrate on certain features. Her mind knew them as her fingers continued to draw.

Who knew how much time had swept by with the continuous work. Jane was focused on portraying the smoothness of Maura's body. The curve of her shoulders down her torso until the waist met perfectly shaped hips.

"Lunchtime Rizzoli!" The voice was like a slap to the back of the head.

Jane quickly shoved the page into the one drawer she had available. She slammed it closed before standing to greet the Warden.

"A hand delivered lunch from you. I don't think I should accept. This must be one hell of a favor." Her hands took the tray of barely recognizable food.

"I'm sorry you can't eat this outside, but you can't be seen by the other inmates. That's why I brought it instead of your usual delivery guys. You're in the hole remember?"

Jane sighed as she nodded. Warden Glynn had been talking to her for thirty seconds and he was already bringing up debt. Debt, she was sure, he came to collect.

"Listen, Jane. This is hard enough to be biased in a place like this. I've worked here for almost thirty years. I started as a CO. I've watched a lot of inmates die. Hell, I've watched a lot of COs died. Sometimes I don't even know how I didn't." Leo sighed as he hooked his forearms through the bars of Jane's cell.

"It's like being a cop, sir." Jane admitted as she stood with her arms crossed.

"You put your whole heart into a job that makes you pray you'll go home at night. You think we're some sort of masochists?"

Smiling, Jane shook her head, "Nah, I think it's a calling." With a shrug, Jane smirked, "Or we're crazy."

It was Leo's turn to sigh before he spoke, "I've never taken any bribes. I guess that's why it makes me so mad these COs do. I want them out, but I need to figure out who's involved. That's what you're gonna help me do, Jane. You give me information, I'll help you out."

Jane didn't care for the idea of being a rat. She certainly wasn't a snitch, but this wasn't just about her well being anymore. Maura was involved. That made this proposition a given. Glynn had already given the doctor her own private guard. God, Jane hated this. She had may her own way through the world, but this didn't seem like a handout. This was good old fashioned bartering.

Rocking on her heels, Jane thought. "Wait, how am I supposed to find anything out in solitary? I don't see more than three people a day up here."

Glynn smiled showing off a set of wide, white teeth. "Good news, Rizzoli. You've got a job from two to five."

Jane's eyes furrowed skeptically as she asked, "What is it?"

"Laundry. It's the one place all inmates have to go. You'll be in charge of the washer and dryers. A guard is always present. I figure you listen in. There's bound to be conversations in the laundromat."

"Sir, I'll do it, but it sounds like the most disgusting job here." She grimaced at the thought of dirty jumpsuits and underwear.

An air of silence passed between them as Jane took a brief moment to think. "You plan on checking out CO Mason?"

There was an unreadable expression that took all the joy from the Warden's face. In that instance he had aged twenty years. What exactly had he found out? Jane knew it wasn't a good idea to pry. Thankfully Leo offered some information.

"Mason's usual post is guarding the man that killed my daughter and her husband."

Jane had heard many shocking revelations in her lifetime, but this one rocked every expression she could manage. Her mouth hung open as she fought with a jumble of random words. "I-… A-.. I'm sorry, sir."

"He's down one floor on death row. Jenkins deals with the women and he deals with the men."

"Who's all down there?" Jane asked needing every detail she could before she started her new job as a professional listener.

"There's only one. Charles Hoyt."

**AN: Thank you all for my lovely words of encouragement. For those of you that asked me about Warden Leo Glynn, you're right. He's from another television show. I loved him, so I'm using him here. Also, the big reveal! The timeline in this story might be confusing to some, but Charles Hoyt was actually captured by Korsak shortly after Jane was convicted. That's all I'm wiling to give up at the moment. I apologize for the slightly shorter chapter, but it is setting up a whole lot of things guys. Also, the next chapter involves a Rizzles prison date. Be looking forward to that. Any ideas or guesses as to what you think our girls might do to bring romance to the prison?**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you guys for all the followers and favorites for this story. I've had some questions about the end. It won't end as expected, but it will end happily. So no worries on a sad ending. Prison slang in this chapter, and I wanted to put up a little warning for talks of drugs. I love you all! Leave me reviews and comments. I absolutely love hearing from all of you. Remember, you guys are the reason I do this! As always, mistakes are mine.

**43 Days.**

Jane was perched atop the dryer as she waited on Moretti's laundry to finish. She had a visit with Korsak in half an hour. Her legs were dangling as she tried to will the laundry to hurry up and dry already. The door opened to a white haired Italian with a group of meatheads trailing behind him.

"They're not quite done yet, Moretti."

"You know, I always figured if any of the Rizzoli namesakes ended up in prison. It would be the young boy."

Jane tilted her head to the side. She looked over to the guard. Seeing that the older woman was reading a magazine, Jane hopped off the dryer. "You know us?"

"Frankie Senior was a… business associate. As a Wiseguy, or should I say, Wisegal—"

"I'm not like you, Moretti. I'm not like my father either." Jane knew the code name for the Italian gang was The Wiseguys. And that she wanted no part of.

"Figures. I guess you embarrassed him enough when he was alive. You caught quite a few of our own." Morello's goon handed him a cigarette.

Jane looked over to the guard and watched her look away as Moretti struck a match. Smoking wasn't allowed in the prison.

"How do you manage that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Money. Surely you're not that stupid Rizzoli. Whoever hold the purse pulls the strings? Yes?"

Jane crossed her arms over her chest as she asked, "Who's strings did my father pull?"

With a sigh, Moretti held out his arms, "You really don't know how this works, do you? Back in the old country, I'd call you an idiota."

"Excuse me for trying to be a decent citizen," Jane muttered sarcastically. "I'm sorry I don't know about Frank Senior's drug empire."

Moretti laughed, "An Italian woman with such a mouth. If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm in love." The goons started chuckling before Moretti silenced them by holding up his hand.

Jane moved to check the laundry and saw that it was finished. She started folding them. It felt so degrading to be standing in front of such a prick and then having to fluff his clothes.

"Word of advice, Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, what?" Jane asked smartly.

"Devlin got his tits from your father."

Jane crinkled her brows as she realized it was prison slang. She knew that much from working undercover on the drug unit all those years before. "Pixie dust?"

"Sure," Moretti answered. "Our fine Governor… well, I'm sure he figures you did him a favor. Dead men tell no tales."

With a sly grin of her own, Jane reached her hand forward. This information was just what she needed. Moretti clamped his hand down over Jane's. The two of them shook with vice grips.

"Remember, Italiano, we stick together in here."

"Starch or fabric softener?" Jane asked.

"You're gonna be washing a lot of dirt. Keep your mouth shut."

_JR+MI_

"How can I not be on the list? I'm Constance's daughter. She specifically invited me." Maura was dressed in the finest fabrics with a disappointed stare planted onto her features.

"There's no Maura Isles on this list."

"Ask her, please."

The bouncer simply moved his hand. A motion that was so dismissive that Maura turned on her heel to walk away. Maura wondered how her mother could still make her feel so unimportant after all these years. She was yet again, shooed away like an obtrusive pet. This had been a terrible idea to consult her mother on funds from the Isles Foundation.

While Maura waited for her car to be valeted back to her, she made the decision on her own. After all, whether her mother wanted or not, she was an Isles. For once, Maura was going to utilize her resources. She figured she would have the common decency to inform her mother before the spending.

When her Mercedes was delivered after only being parked moments ago, the doctor flipped down the visor to stare at her reflection. She had been crying. When had she started to cry? Maura wiped the stains from her face. It had been wishful thinking all along. Had she wanted to seek Constance for more than a specific conversation? Maura thought deep within her soul that perhaps her mother would have comforted her. It hadn't happened in thirty six years, Maura had been foolish to think it would've happened tonight. There was one person she should've consulted on this idea to free Jane. One person she knew would lift her spirits.

"Mother would be so proud," she with a sigh. The Mercedes headed North as Maura left her fancy art show in an Armani dress to see an inmate.

_JR+MI_

Jane was relaxing on her cot reading Charles Hoyt's case file. Korsak had copied it for the brunette. He had reluctantly brought it along on his visit. It seemed like Jane was always having to ask him for a favor, but it wasn't like she could swing by the station and pick up the documents herself.

When Hoyt was free, he had been an evil man. Jane knew that without a single doubt. He had murdered couples in cold blood. The last one being Warden Glynn's daughter. With a sigh, she focused on Hoyt having apprentices. He would have a nut job following. It seemed like all serial killers did. She closed the bulky file as lights out sent her into the darkness.

The night guard would take over their shift at eleven. Until then, Jane was alone. Truth be told, she kinda missed having an evening guard. Even if she never spoke to her old one. At least she knew another human being was around. She kicked off her shoes and propped her hands behind her head to stare at the darkened ceiling. Her mind was reeling with information. She hoped what Moretti had told her had been true. It would essentially solve everything. Governor Devlin being a coke addict. Her Pops being his supplier changed every fact. He could've sent Jane away and broken the tie all in the same move. When she had pulled the trigger, one time, Jane had never thought of anything other than self defense. Thinking back to her first meeting with Maura, she remembered her saying reports had been altered. Who did the Medical Examiner work for? The Governor.

Jane heard the clicking that brought her out of her detective mindset.

What the hell? She knew that clicking. It was the wrong time to hear that sound.

She sat up to greet Maura at the bars of her cell.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Is that how you greet everyone?" Maura teased.

"Only good lookin' women," Jane fired back with a smile. "You look… wow!" Her arms snaked through the bars to pull Maura forward. Large hands wandered over Maura's back as she felt the soft material of the black dress.

"You like it?"

Jane nodded with a whispered breath, "I love it. You look beautiful." She released Maura from her poor excuse of a hug.

"You might like this as well." The honey blonde moved to the master switch across the hallway. The lights flickered as they turned on. When Maura turned around, she held a master key between her perfectly manicured fingers. Without a word, she glided over and opened the cell block.

"Dr. Isles, you're just full of surprises." Jane stepped through to plant a gentle kiss against Maura's lips before wrapping the smaller woman into a proper embrace.

"Actually, I have another surprise I need to discuss with you." Maura said as she looked up at Jane with a nervous smile.

"Yeah me too, but you go first." Jane's arms loosened as Maura walked to a small sitting area at the opposite end of the hallway.

"No, after you." Maura was always polite. Actually, she wanted a moment to compose herself. She sat down at the guard post and watched as Jane took a seat. The two of them both seemed to look at the camera at the same time. It was a terrible feeling to have to hide this relationship, but Jane refused to get Maura into any more trouble than she already had. Placing an arm around the honey blonde, she spoke.

"Moretti let it slip that my father sold Devlin cocaine."

Maura's eyes widened as she heard the news. "James Devlin has always been a loose cannon. If this proved to be true, it wouldn't surprise me." She knew saying something further would upset Jane, but she wanted the brunette to know the truth. "I think he hired me because he thought I would thank him sexually."

"Wait… what?" Jane asked as her eyebrows furrowed together and her hands clenched into fists.

"He was rather adamant in his advances."

"I'll kick his little weasel ass!" Jane's temper flared as she started to stand up. Maura reached over to grab her forearm. Jane felt calmed immediately. The touch was so simple, yet it could calm a raging fire inside a large Italian woman. Eyes scanned over Maura as she realized the woman was smiling. "Oh, you think I'm kidding?"

"I don't, but I do think its adorable that you want to defend me." Maura seemed to shift as she took the topic of conversation to another level. "Jane, I need you to discuss something with your family. It's very sensitive."

Jane shifted slightly as she threw her leg up. "My family? What, you gonna propose?" She always relied on human when she was feeling uneasy.

"I've hired a new defense attorney to represent you." Maura cringed as she waited on the recoil from her actions.

"You…" Jane was silent as she digested the information. "Maur, I'll pay you back. I don't want you—"

"Jane, please." Small hands moved to Jane's larger ones as Maura held them gently. "This has nothing to do with money. Darling, your life is at stake. Will you meet with him? I… He…"

"What is it?"

"He has filed a motion to exhume your father's body. He is consulting medical examiner royalty to perform a new autopsy if the motion is granted. I've spent countless hours reading the old report. There's nothing there. It was the only thing I knew to do. Please don't be angry."

Jane was speechless. Her mouth was open as she started to glance around the hallway. "I… You… Maur…" Rizzoli shifted forward to pull Maura into her lap. The Italian nuzzled the honey blonde. For the first time, Jane felt like all this new evidence was overwhelming. She was smiling through tears. "Thank you. Holy crap… thank you. I can never repay you for all this. I just… I'm so grateful."

"So you're not mad at me?" Maura wiped Jane's tears from her cheekbones.

"No, I'm not mad." Jane's eyes flickered to meet hazel hues. "I'm just overwhelmed."

"Why?"

"You." Jane smiled and tilted her head to nuzzle Maura's palm. "You've been saving me since we met. I wish I could do something nice for you."

"Jane, you saved my life. I don't know a nicer thing you could do for someone."

With a coy smile, Jane whispered, "Not nice. I mean, nice as in romantic… nice."

"Oh," Maura puckered her lips in thought. "Dance with me."

Jane shied away. "I don't… I'm not much of a dancer, Maur."

The honey blonde pouted. "But Jane, I got all dressed up."

"You really wanna wear that expensive dress and…"

Maura nodded with childlike excitement.

"Okay, okay," Jane knew she was powerless to the pout. She held her arms out allowing Maura to step forward to grab her hand. Jane eased her other arm around a petite waist. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly excited. She wasn't exactly a great dancer, but she lead them in a slow sway. As Maura shifted closer to her body, Jane continued the rocking movement. It was the only formal dance she knew. Maura's feet moved daintily to the imaginary rhythm. Jane felt oddly comforted by the gesture of their bodies working so effortlessly together.

When Maura moved even closer, Jane had an accomplished grin painted onto her face. The former medical examiner placed her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. With warm, ticklish breath settling in such a sensitive area, Jane got slightly jumbled. "Wait… Erh, sorry Maur."

Starting the steps over, Jane continued with a lot less grace and finesse. Rizzoli was constantly focusing on not tripping as the tip of Maura's nose made contact with her neck. Her hands were growing sweaty as her throat dried. This woman… Maura was trying to be close and intimate, but Jane was having difficulties keeping her focus.

"You're thinking too much," Maura whispered.

The words bounced off Jane's skin causing a slight shiver in their wake. Jane was forced to clear her throat as the hand on Maura's back tightened its grip. If Maura wanted to be close, Jane wanted to be closer. When Maura's torso was flush against Jane's frame, the doctor's hands moved to rest against the inmate's chest. Without thinking about her actions, Jane moved her other hand to the small of Maura's back and tugged. Knowing she couldn't dance without having some of her lust fulfilled, Rizzoli planted a smoldering kiss against the softest lips she had ever known.

Maura's hands moved to tangle in Jane's raven curls as she closed her eyes to enjoy the river of lust that was flowing freely. That single kiss was better than every sexual encounter Maura had ever had in all her entirety.

Suddenly, Jane's strong body was shifting inside the kiss. Rizzoli flooded Maura with a powerful burst of strength as she pivoted onto a single leg and tilted.

Maura felt her body dip toward the ground. Her leg extended in the proper form of dance as she broke the kiss with a fit of laughter.

"I've never been dipped!" She exclaimed with a sense of wonderment that Jane didn't know still existed in this day and age.

Jane chuckled as she safely brought Maura back to her own two feet. "Yeah, well I've never been kissed like that."

"I suppose I better do it again then."

The two of them kissed more than they danced as over an hour went by in the blink of an eye. Maura moved to check the time. "When does the shift change?"

"Eleven."

Maura held her cellphone between her fingers as she asked, "Would you like to watch a movie? We have just enough time."

"Oh yeah, excuse me while I run to Best Buy and grab a tv."

With a swat to her chest, Jane whined, "Oww!" Even though she deserved it for her smart remark.

"No, on my phone!"

Jane tilted her head as she thought for a second. "Wait, you can watch a movie on your phone?"

Maura nodded, "Yes! We could watch a movie and relax. I mean, if you would like."

With a nod, Jane moved down the hallway and back to her cell. Maura followed and watched as her heart swelled. There was Jane trying to set up the poor excuse for a bed. Maura found she was fighting back tears as she watched the brunette propped up a terrible pillow and pull back a basically burlap blanket. Jane had been so incredibly charming as they had danced and laughed. She had never had an actual date go this well. If this had been outside in the real world, Maura knew without a doubt, that Jane would've received an invitation into her bedroom.

Jane plopped down as she kicked off her shoes and swung onto the bed. "Okay, Maur. Show me how it works."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Maura moved to the cot and stepped out of her heels. She slid inside the covers and sidled close to Jane. "First, we click on this application that has movies to chose from."

Jane watched eagerly as Maura clicked on a red square. "Netflix? What the hell is Netflix?"

"Language Jane," Maura corrected.

Instead of protesting, Jane planted a kiss to Maura's cheek that caused a dimpled smile from the cuddling woman. "Netflix is an internet streaming on demand media viewing company. See, we can scroll through all these new releases and pick anything we wish to watch."

"Oo, oo! Let's watch the one with the zombies!"

"Zombies? We are having a very romantic evening and you want to watch a gore filled movie about fictional creatures?"

Jane nodded eagerly, "That sounds about right. Now hit play and kiss me."

Who was Maura to deny such a request? She found she did just that. Pressing play and kissing Jane even made her forget about the troubles ahead. Both of them were present in that moment. As strong arms wrapped around her to hold her for the next two hours, Maura knew everything and nothing at the same exact instances. Jane cradled her. Jane kissed her. Jane made her feel so wanted that she knew.

Maura loved Jane with a love that was more than love.


	11. Chapter 11

**39 Days.**

Jane was folding laundry as Moretti sat in a plastic chair with his feet propped up over the top of another. Taking a long drag from a cigar, he watched the lanky brunette out of the corner of his eye.

Rizzoli felt his stare, but she continued with her work. They had developed this strange relationship. Sure, he flirted with her constantly, but they had an understanding. He seemed to be a dying breed. Moretti lived by a code that didn't seem to exist anymore. Jane had waited for this moment since she had started working her post. As she checked another washing machine, she casually asked, "What'd'ya know about Hoyt?"

Moretti blew an O-ring in her general direction as he shrugged, "Eh."

"Really?" Jane threw her arms out at her sides. "I clean your friggin' underwear and all you're gonna tell me is 'eh'?"

"Why do you wanna know so much anyway?"

Jane knew this was the moment where Moretti could be suspicious if she didn't play it cool. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "I think he had a hand in that guy trying to hurt Maura."

"Italiano! Ah! You speak vendetta?" A big smile spread across the older guy's face.

Jane nodded, "Something like that."

"He's a sick fuck. I only know one thing about Charles Hoyt."

"What's that?"

"His level of crazy. He's gotta way of making sane people kiss his ass. I've seen him wrap a couple guards around his fingers. He plays them like puppets."

"Mason?"

"Eh, that I can't tell you for sure. What's it worth to you?"

"Maura's safety." Jane answered honestly.

"I like that little Irish girl. She's too sweet for her own good. You sure you wanna go head to head with that psycho? I mean, why not find a nice Italian girl? If that's what you like? I mean who doesn't like Italian women?"

Jane fought back a chuckle, "I'll stick with my little Irish girl. You tell anybody, and you won't have clothes to wear."

Moretti laughed as he continued to smoke. "She'll drink you under the table."

Jane shook her head as she finished folding a stack of laundry. "Why are you in here, Moretti? I mean it seems like you could've gotten out of whatever you did."

"It was either me or my son. He got too cocky and ended up getting busted for one of our major operations. Family first. Simple as that."

Taking a seat beside Moretti, Jane shook her head, "Why do you like me so much? Didn't I break some kind of secret code? I mean with my dad and everything?"

He shrugged, "You tried to do the right thing. Italiano or not, your father Frank should've let you be. You got out of his world and then he put you in here. I got no respect for him. You know why? He broke the code. Not you, Jane. Family was never first to him."

Jane nodded as she tried to wrap her head around everything she had heard. "You think they'll kill me?"

"If you let 'em."

_JR+MI_

Jane sat outside sketching under the ray of sunlight. She was finishing her drawing of Maura, but she found her mind reeling. Warden Glynn wasn't going to be happy. She had been working in the laundry room for more than a week. Basically, she had absolutely nothing. With a sigh, Jane went back to soaking up her Vitamin D as her pencil moved once more.

She was especially enjoying the parts of Maura she was drawing. Now that was surely distracting enough. Long fingers moved in slow shading movements as she struggled to position the paper at the perfect angle to work around the limitations of the handcuffs.

Suddenly, the wind blew a waft of perfume throughout her senses. Jane would know that scent in the middle of a hurricane. Before she had time to react, small hands moved to rest on her shoulders.

Jane was in a comforted trance as she leaned back into Maura's torso. In that moment, she wasn't thinking about guards watching. The brunette was only thinking about how amazing it felt.

"Well hello to you too," Maura purred as she gave Jane's shoulders a squeeze. "Oh! Jane are you drawing?" She asked excitedly.

Jane immediately snapped her eyes open as she jolted to grab the paper. "Who me? No, no."

Maura moved around to sit on the other side of the bench. "Let me see," she whined so adorably that it made Jane smile.

"No, I can't. I mean," Jane blushed a deep shade of red. "It's embarrassing."

"Jane, it's me. You have nothing to be embarrassed over."

"It's you."

"That's what I said. It's me—"

"No, Maur. I mean this is you," she tilted her head toward her arms.

Maura's face seemed to brighten as she shifted forward. "Let me see, darling."

"You… don't have.. any clothes on." Jane groaned.

Without pausing, Maura placed her hands over Jane's, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've posed for you if I had known."

Jane almost fell over dead. Her entire neck flushed. Her hands started sweating profusely. Her mouth hung open as she nodded in agreement.

With a low chuckle, Maura batted her eyelashes, "I see you liked my suggestion?"

Jane lifted their hands. "Y-you—"

"Oh.. my," Maura mused as she looked at the drawing of herself. She was drawn on her side with flowing waves of hair cascading over the page. "This is incredible." It was so realistic that Maura found herself lost in the delicate shading of her features. "Jane, this is absolutely beautiful." She scanned the drawing with flickers of her hazel eyes. "My nipples are slightly larger."

Jane's mouth went dry as Maura moved her hands.

"And they are more right here," she started to show Jane with her hands.

"Maura!" Jane grabbed the doctor's hands with a laugh erupting from her throat.

"What?"

"You're groping yourself in a prison yard."

The two of them both giggled uncontrollably. It felt absolutely fantastic to laugh with all the darkness that seemed to loom over them. Even though Jane was laughing, her eyes zoomed in to where Maura had pointed.

"My eyes are up here," Maura brought Jane's chin up to catch her heated stare.

Jane looked at Maura with large adoring eyes full of flickers of want and passion. "My little Irish girl." She cleared her throat after realizing she had used the nickname she'd heard earlier.

"And my strong Italian," Maura whispered still trying to catch her breath.

There was a new heat between them. Each of them seemed to feel it with every glance, every touch. Jane had never been excited about sex. She had never put it as a priority, but suddenly, not having it for six years was making her heart pound. With a slow smirk forming on her lips, Jane realized it wasn't about that at all. Maura could make her feel this way. It was her companion, not her hormones.

As the seconds lapsed, there was a change in the honey blonde's demeanor. Jane could sense it. Even if she couldn't fathom what it could possibly be.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur?"

"I can't wait for you to come home to me." Maura moved to tickle Jane's palm. The touch was timid. "I know we technically haven't know each other for very long, but I feel like I've known you all my life. I can't remember what it was like without you. I—" A nervousness washed over Maura's brow. A wrinkle creased in her forehead as she whispered, "Don't… Don't hurt me."

Jane started to speak. She tried to interrupt, but Maura squeezed her hand to silence the brunette.

"This is so selfish for me to even say, but I'm afraid. I'm terrified that you'll be released, and you'll see that I'm nothing more than an eccentric middle aged woman with no friends. You enjoy my company, but it's really the only companionship you have." Maura started to cry after her confession.

"No, no, Maura. Don't cry." Jane's voice was rich and soothing as she leaned forward. "I've never felt this way about… anything or anyone. I've never been so sure in all my life." She smiled as she put Maura's concerns to rest. Jane took a deep breath, "Maura?"

Soft hazel eyes looked at her with such questions that it crushed Jane's heart into a million pieces.

"I _love_ you."

"I love you too, Jane."

_JR+MI_

The next morning, Jane sat confined to a chair in the visitation room. She bounced her leg up and down as she waited on this new lawyer. For some reason, the brunette was terribly nervous. The weight of her life was on her shoulders. What if she told some new detail that sent her case down the drain? She felt this pressure eating a hole inside her chest. Jane didn't know what Maura had told him. She didn't know what he would think about her or if he would judge her. It was then that Jane realized she had been behind bars for a long time. The easy going confidence she once had with charming and meeting people was lacking. She was nervous as hell in a situation that wouldn't have bothered her years ago.

"If it isn't the famous Jane Rizzoli," a booming voice flooded throughout the room.

Jane stood to greet her new lawyer the best way she could manage. They shook hands before Antonio Napa took a seat across from the Italian.

"I've heard a lot about you, Jane. May I call you—"

"Of course, of course." Jane smiled as she watched Napa remove a tape recorder. "I'm guessing you want the whole story?"

"I want the whole story. I want everything from your childhood, all the way until right this second. And then I want you to tell it again."

Jane took a deep breath before she joked, "I hope you brought more than one tape."

Then it began. She talked about baby Jane and the abuse the entire family had suffered from Frank's outburst. She spoke of growing up wanting something better for her life. It was an exhausting, emotional process, but she trudged on like a true soldier through hours of tales and questions. Napa acted interested in every sentence.

After four cups of coffee, Jane felt the urge to cry. Her statement was over. She had poured her heart and soul into a voice recorder. It forced her to think about how many times she had sat on the other side in her lifetime. She would do anything to sit on the other side of a confession just one more time.

He clicked the recorder to the off setting as he sat bewildered in his chair. "Why are you in here?" Antonio asked to himself.

Jane shrugged. She had been asking herself the same question for what felt like forever. "You think the motion will be granted to dig up my father?"

"We should know something in another week. The problem is, we don't have new evidence. It's not like someone else did it. Everybody knows you did it, so they aren't hurrying up the process. It's a bizarre circumstance."

Nodding in understanding, Jane asked, "Did you ask my Ma about the storage locker she found? It's probably nothing, but I'd like to nail this bastard Devlin. I mean I've got hearsay, but nothing else. I just… I know he has something to do with all these denials and my sentencing."

"Wouldn't we all? But Jane, I gotta tell you. Crime is down, jobs are up. The people of the state like him. As crooked as I know he is, he's got the votes." Antonio packed up his things as he promised, "Jane, I _will_ get you a stay of execution. Mark my words, I won't let them kill you. Give me a few days to see if they allow us to exhume your father for a private autopsy. If they don't, we'll come up with a new game plan."

Jane sighed as she nodded. "We need a judge that hates him. That's the only way."

Napa agreed before leaving Jane in a pit of silence. She felt hopeful, but she'd be lying to herself if she hadn't wished for a more concrete positive turn. Freedom had been all talk at this point. With a sigh, Jane told the guard she was ready to be escorted back to her cell.

_JR+MI_

The next morning, Maura stared at Jane. A tender fingertip traced the outline of her jaw before trailing down to the nape of the brunette's neck. The feelings were getting so much stronger. She found herself awake at four in the morning. Maura had rolled over with her mind still in the realm of her dream. She had reached for Jane. When her arms met the empty side of her bed, she had jolted upright.

Suddenly, everything was clear. All worries were null and void to the doctor. If the two of them continued to worry, their minds would never focus on anything. They were being consumed by the outcome. If they focused on changing the actual death, Maura knew they could prevail. Luckily, the former medical examiner had a plan for all scenarios. She was determined for some private time with Jane to discuss the dangers of her actual epiphany.

Knowing Jenkins wouldn't leave his morning post, Maura felt comfortable sitting on the bed beside the sleeping form of her darling.

Leaning forward, Maura brushed her lower lip against Jane's ear. "Jane." Her voice was a soft whisper.

The Italian moaned beneath her body. Maura chewed her lower lip trying to contain the urge to slide under the covers. "Darling," she whispered with a seductive grin. Lips moved to Jane's jawline as she curled them back to reveal her teeth. Maura slowly took that perfect jaw and nibbled.

"Mmmm," Jane hummed as her eyes fluttered open.

Suddenly, the doctor's arms flew out to steady herself. Jane had woken, palmed the back of her head, and kissed her with such desire. Maura was moaning after the jolt of surprise vanished. Her hands moved to Jane's biceps as tongues wildly danced together. The kisses they had shared had been romantic.

This kiss… This kiss was all the pent up desire and sexual tension rolled into a single moment.

When Jane pulled back to draw in a breath, Maura's eyes were wide with heated shock. She knew they couldn't act on these feelings at the moment. With a sharp breath of her own, Maura admitted, "My intentions were to surprise you… but…—"

"Shut up, Maura," Jane ordered as strong hands pulled Maura back down into another kiss that said everything. This time, Maura felt those hands moving. They gripped and tugged at the fabric of Maura's blouse. When Jane had successfully untucked it from her pencil skirt, Maura felt those glorious hands on her lower back.

She took the initiative from Jane. Her own hands moved inside the Italian's white tank top. The skin was hot to the touch. Maura wanted to lay completely naked against the fiery heat. The simple thought caused her to moan.

Breaking apart, Maura noticed both of them seemed to be panting. Their eyes seared into one another as footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Maura jumped up and started tucking in her navy blue collared shirt. Jane did the same. She hurriedly zipped her jumpsuit into place before spinning Maura around. Jane smoothed her blonde waves back into place in a pure panic.

The honey blonde sat down at Jane's desk and crossed her legs as the footsteps stopped in front of the cell door.

Warden Glynn stared at both of them. He looked from one to the other.

Maura forced a nervous smile. She opened her mouth to greet her boss, but she was silenced.

"Rizzoli, I've just been informed by Judge Hawkins that your father's body is being exhumed as we speak."

**AN: Thank you all so much for the love. For those of you that had questions, there will be roughly 5 more chapters in this story. I want votes in the reviews. If you would like my next story to be more canon or a Southern AU. Don't worry, both will be written, but I just want your opinions on which to write first. Maura's epiphany is revealed in the next chapter. It's crazy and wicked awesome, so stay tuned. I love all of you!**


	12. Chapter 12

After the initial excitement of having one thing go her way, Jane was completely overstimulated. She was sitting in her cramped cell before lunch arrived. Her legs were bouncing, her fists were clenching, and all she wanted to do was climb the walls. She needed to run or release some sort of energy. Thoughts of walking outside this place were far too real now. Her mind was racing with the idea of wearing actual clothes again, seeing her beloved baseball team play a game, taking Maura to the movies, and having a genuine purpose in life. It was so overwhelming that Jane felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

"It won't be long now, Rizzoli!" Jenkins spoke before he was even in view.

Jane met him at the bars, "Have you heard anything?"

"Only that the Medical Examiner has arrived from New York. He's gonna start the autopsy immediately."

With a wide grin, Jane wondered how in the world Maura came into her life. A good lawyer had changed the playing field. Major things were happening.

"Say, why isn't Maura doing the autopsy?"

Jane blushed as she admitted, "She didn't want anybody finding out about us and trying to say she was biased."

"Smart woman. I don't have a clue what she's doing with you," Jenkins teased with a big hearty laugh.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Looking down, there was a slight pause. "I feel bad. Guilty, I guess. I don't want Maura to think I'm using her or her money."

"God, Jane! You get some good news and you can't even be happy!"

Jane sighed, "I know! I know! It's not that. I just… God, Jenkins, I love her so much. It's hard to show it in this place. It's like she always does all these nice things and has to spend all her time here. I can't wait to get out and show her who I used to be."

"Rizzoli, that woman is crazy about who you are. You're just too dumb to realize it. Until she came to work here, you weren't exactly fun to be around."

Jane took some time to digest what Jenkins had said. The two of them had grown much closer over the last few weeks. She had found herself opening up and actually talking again. That too, was because of Maura. The brunette hadn't said much to anyone for years. Maura brought hope back into her life. Jane would always be eternally grateful. With a slow, sly grin on her face, she asked, "How close do they watch these cameras?"

"They watch Gen Pop a lot more than any of the other ones. If I had to guess, they don't watch this one. The team has more to worry about when they have to catch inmates fighting or trying to cook meth in the kitchen.

With a slow smirk, Jane nodded. She had an idea to put her energy to good use.

It had been sometime in the Fall of 2012. Rizzoli had been standing at the small sink pouring herself a glass of water in her cell. Her jumpsuit collar had been flipped up to hide her neck from the chill of the seasons changing just outside her window. She still remembered how cold the water had been when the sink swelled to hit her directly into the face with the stream of water. In order for the pipe system of the third floor to be fixed, it had to be shut off. Jane had spent a relaxing day and night inside one of the closed off corridors used for family and conjugal visits. It wouldn't be easy, but being the only woman had its advantages in this place.

She sat at her desk. Her entire body was shifted toward the combo sink toilet. There were exposed water pipes directly behind the hideous contraption. If she tampered with the automated valve that regulated the water flow, she might be able to pull this off. It wasn't like she could bash them in. No, Rizzoli had to be smart about the deconstruction. Jane had to study the mechanics without actually taking them apart. After all, if she got caught, she'd be in big trouble. Yet, she still had to be smart enough to cause enough damage to the water system. It would crush the entire plan if all it accomplished was being moved to across the hallway into another vacant cell.

Surely, the prison hadn't sprung for a new pipe during the last maintenance incident. Instead of focusing on the mechanisms, Jane looked to see if there had been a patch job from the last time the thing burst. She leaned forward and didn't see anything but smooth metal. Instead of acting like she was really studying this thing, she got up and walked around the other side. She grabbed her plastic cup to fill it up from the sink.

Ever so casually, she dropped it. It rolled to the floor with a small thud that seemed to echo across the hallway. When Jane stooped down to pick it up, dark hues scanned the plumbing on the other side. Instead of grabbing for the water glass, she felt around the pipe that ran from the wall into the sink.

Bingo.

Long fingers traced the patch job before she stood up and filled her glass. All Jane had to do was wait for the perfect time to initiate her plan.

_JR+MI_

Maura sat across from Constance. She watched her mother drop her fork to the plate of her mango salmon. This was what she had been waiting for all along. The honey blonde made a silent plea to stand up for herself. The twitch of her mother's brow signaled disagreement and distaste. She had witnessed that twitch after relaying her choice of science camp over a prestigious ballet school. Maura had seen it during the infamous Isles' dinner where she had announced her pathology residency. The honey blonde knew what it meant.

"You can't be serious, Maura? Surely, you haven't completely lost your mind?"

With a small shake of her head, Maura politely answered, "I am very serious, mother. I was going to tell you the night you invited me to your art gallery."

Constance shifted in her seat visually uncomfortably at the mention of the show. Maura knew immediately that her name being left off the list had been intentional. This discovery caused her to look down at her uneaten food.

"Maura, darling, you must understand. Other offers were excepted at the last moment. I had to free some names from the attendee's list."

This woman had the power to make Maura feel utterly alone. She was Constance's daughter. Not some randomly chosen attendee, but a lifetime of these instances caused Maura to choke back her needs for emotion. In an almost robotic voice, she spoke, "I understand, mother."

"Now, on to more bad news and pressing matters. You are forbidden to use your trust for this ridiculous cause. This… this… Rizzoli thing."

Maura felt her chest flush with a rising anger. "Mother, Jane saved my life. She is a highly decorated officer of the law."

"Was, Maura. She was."

"I thought you might show Jane some graciousness. She risked her life for me to not be harmed." Maura felt like she was pleading. "I was a millisecond away from being raped!" Emotion rushed back into the doctor's voice as she remembered how scared she had been during those moments before Jane had arrived to her rescue.

"Maura! Hush! Don't make a scene. Mind your manners." Constance looked around at the other patrons and forced a smile.

"No! I'm tired of not making scenes! I'm tired of not making lists!"

"You will not use your money for these low life prisoners! Maura that is final!" Constance raised her voice slightly higher as she shook her head. "First you insisted on being this… this dead people doctor. I let it go that you broke your engagement to Garrett Farfield. I even turned my head when you took a job at a prison. But this, I cannot turn my head about this, Maura."

For the first time in her life, Maura rolled her eyes at her mother. "When I turned twenty five, that money became mine to do as I wish. I will help Jane, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Mother, you will regret this. All of my life I've looked for your approval. I tried to force myself to marry a man I didn't love, but I won't back down when it comes to Jane. I'm sorry."

Maura started to turn and walk away. Instead, she stopped mid motion. "You might as well know. I also plan on having a house full of Rizzoli children. One day you're going to wake up and realize you've missed out on knowing an extraordinary human being who happens to be your daughter-in-law."

With her words, Maura made that final turn. She walked away confidentially. Her lips turned up into a small smile as she exited the restaurant.

_JR+MI_

Jane sat on a couch with her feet propped up. Success never felt so sweet. She had one of the spare living quarters for the night after flooding her cell. What was even better, Jane had been issued a new pair of black pants to wear since her jumpsuit had been soaked in the plumbing accident.

The minutes seemed to drag on and on. Jane watched the clock with large brown eyes. She was trying to will Maura to walk through the door. Then again, what if Maura had plans for the night? She could've timed this will a huge flaw. Maura hadn't said she'd be back after her work ended. Maybe she was even going to see the Medical Examiner about his findings on her father.

As soon as the anxiety reached an all time high, there was a knock on the door.

Jane jumped off the couch and smoothed her tank top before she opened the door.

"Mau—" Jane groaned, "Ahh, Ma!"

Angela walked inside with a huff, "I come all the way down here to see you and this is the thanks I get!"

Jane closed the door before she jointed her mother at the small circular table. "Sorry, I thought you were Maura."

"They dig up your father, and I can't even get a phone call? A warning?" Angela plopped her purse down onto the table.

"Excuse me, let me pull a cell phone outta my ass." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Don't smart mouth me, Jane!"

Rizzoli crossed her arms on the table top and slammed her head down against her forearms.

"I'm sorry, Janie. It was all very surprising. Your new lawyer showed up out of the blue. He asked me a million questions and then tells me they'll be a new autopsy! It's all so exciting." Her hands reached to rub Jane's shoulder. "My baby will be out!"

Jane lifted her head with a wide dimpled smile. "I sure hope so."

"Don't you worry, this Mr. Napa seems like the real deal. You know this doctor Maura seems like the real deal too."

Jane smiled even wider as she nodded, "She is, Ma. I still can't believe she did all this for me. It's crazy."

A knock on the door rang through the room. Jane jumped up as she asked, "Please don't embarrass me?"

She opened the door to reveal a vision that caused Jane's mouth to hang open. There was Maura in a skintight teal dress. Eyes scanned over the tantalizing cleavage that seemed to be inviting Jane to stare and appreciate.

As Jane took a few precious seconds to stare, Maura didn't notice. She was looking at Jane Rizzoli in dark tight fitting trousers with a white tank top completing the ensemble. It was like nothing she had ever witnessed. Suddenly the goddess of war was standing in the doorway. Maura opened her mouth to speak, but nothing happened. She was so caught off guard Jane's voice startled her.

"Get in here, Maur." Jane took Maura's hand and led her toward the cheap table.

"This is my Ma. Ma, this is Dr.—"

The older woman pulled Maura into a deep, non relenting hug. "Oh, I've heard so much about you, Dr. Isles! I'm Angela Rizzoli. You… I was expecting an old woman for some reason. You are so beautiful!"

Maura blushed as she moved to sit down. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli. I can honestly say Jane is a wonderful woman."

Jane watched as Maura started to fiddle with her hands under the table. She moved to grab one of Maura's small hands.

"No, it's my pleasure. Are you kiddin'? You're the reason we're going to have a lot more days with Janie. I am so grateful for you believing in Jane. It's a terrible thing. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Maura looked at Jane and continued to blush. Her social awkwardness was coming to the surface. She had no idea what to say to such compliments.

"Come on, Ma! Tone it down!"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! I will not!"

This got Maura's attention. Hazel eyes watched Jane groan and shift in her seat.

Time passed as the three of them talked. Maura grew comfortable with Angela. It was almost unnerving how quickly she seemed to respond to the certain warmth the Rizzoli women radiated toward her. Maura told Angela some stories of her own, which was odd. She usually took to being quiet and reserved. Meeting Jane's mother had been a true success. One that was a complete turn from the luncheon with her own mother. It seemed as if there was so much love in this family. She didn't quite understand the darkness that Frank brought upon them. How could a man not love and appreciate having these women in his life?

"Okay, that's enough embarrassing stories for one day, Ma."

Angela and Maura exchanged phone numbers to hang out. Maura had never been invited to 'hang out'. It seemed so lively and exciting. This time, Maura knew Angela was genuinely interested in her company.

With a large smile, Maura walked Angela to the door. Jane followed behind them with a sense of pride. Angela had liked her Maura. Judging by her behavior, she wanted to be friends with her Maura. This was a wonderful start to their relationship. She even wondered about Angela's reaction to the news of them being an item. Jane smiled thinking her mother might even be kind of excited.

She accepted her hug and kiss without too much protest. Maura seemed to be delighted that she got the same goodbye as well. Jane closed the door to a beaming honey blonde. She matched her ten kilowatt smile. Maura was like a kid on Halloween with a new costume.

"Jane, your mother is quite lovely!"

Arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. Jane molded her arms around Maura's lithe waist. "She's a helicopter, but she's stuck by me through all this. A lot of moms wouldn't do that."

Maura's face shifted. There was disappointment present as she chewed her lower lip. "I didn't know mothers were actually like that."

"Hey, your mother doesn't know what she's missing out on." Jane's fingers moved to soothe through Maura's long locks as she cradled the doctor's head against her chest.

"That's what I told her. I stood up to her today. It was terrifying."

Jane turned to kiss the top of Maura's head as she tightened her hold. "Yeah, well when I get outta here, you won't have to do that. I'm not scared to go head to head with her."

Maura smiled. She knew it was nothing but the truth. Jane was not easily intimidated. Whether she wanted to admit it verbally, Maura knew Jane taking up for her would be an enormous turn on. Her hands shifted to glide down the Italian's back. They slid lower to give that perfect backside a firm squeeze.

Jane's thoughts immediately shifted as she moved her own hands to grab Maura's ass. There they were standing together playing with each other's butts. This caused Jane to chuckle as she voiced, "I could do this all day."

Maura pulled back from Jane's chest. Big hazel eyes looked at Jane. "I need to talk to you."

"Those weren't exactly the words I was expecting." Jane smiled as she led Maura to sit down on the couch.

"Jane, you moving into this room couldn't have came at a better time. Plumbing incident or not." Maura chewed her lip as she asked, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life, you know that, Maur."

"The other night, I was dreaming that you were asleep next to me. I woke up, and of course, you weren't there. I wanted you there to hold me, to make love to me, and it suddenly occurred to me…. _Tetraodontidae._"

"Is that supposed to be romantic?"

Maura chuckled as she shook her head, "No, it is actually commonly referred to as a pufferfish or even more crudely a blowfish." She felt a science lecture leaving her lips before she could stop it. "It's actually the second most poisonous vertebrae in the entire world, yet, it's a delicacy to eat. If the chef isn't trained on the proper part of the fish to serve, the end result to a lovely meal can be death."

"Please don't tell me you want me to eat a blowfish."

"Actually, metaphorically speaking, I do." Maura smiled as she asked, "In my residency, another student pronounced a patient dead. He later woke up in the morgue twelve hours later. The poison had slowed his breathing and his heart rate. Don't you see, Jane?"

Rizzoli asked, "Maur, I'm not following here. I'm not the genius in this study group."

"I will be prescribing your medications Jane. If I can alter your prescriptions to the perfect ratio, I can give you enough to produce the desired effect. You will look dead, and can actually be pronounced dead. Then, I will, for lack of a better word, steal you. By the time you wake up, we could actually be far away."

"Maura, you know I trust you to do it, but I can't ask you to live a life on the run with me—"

"Shhh, Jane—"

"Don't shhh me. Maur, you know—"

Jane was successfully quieted with a kiss. "Okay, apparently I like to be shhh'd that way."

Maura smiled as she whispered, "A life hiding with you seems far superior to a life without you, Jane. Besides, I'm not saying we'll need to do it, but knowing the option is there has brought me a great peace about the situation."

Jane started to smile a slow cheshire cat grin. "I trust you, Maur. If things look terrible, we'll start a new life. You can blowfish me. God, you're a friggin genius."

"Oh, I plan to blowfish you, Jane." Maura moved to straddle Jane's lap with a seductive smile.

Jane stuttered. With Maura's sexiness in full force, there was no witty comeback. Instead, all Jane could ask was, "You do?"

"Unzip me."

**AN:** I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know it is messed up, but I wanted an entire chapter dedicated to romance. So yes, the next chapter is... well, let's just say it's intense. Thank you so much for reading. As for the poll in my next Rizzles story, I have had some interest in people wanting me to finish Ain't Nothin' Like The Real Thing. It was a very controversial story when I wrote it years ago. I got a lot of crap for it that drove me away from it, but if there are still fans, I might do you guys justice and finish it before embarking on a new story. Just send me PMs or leave comments in reviews if that is your vote. I need the love cause I'm not gonna lie, I'm really anxious to hear what you guys thought about this chapter.


End file.
